Life and Destiny
by lulicullen
Summary: Bella tinha um vida perfeita com Edward e seu filho até que após a mentira de um amigo ele a deixa sozinha e grávida. Sem contato com eles, grávida, ela perde os pais e só tem Jake para se apoiar. Será ela capaz de lidar com todas as adversidades e, chegada a hora, pode esse amor renascer? Ou ela dará uma chance para aquele que estava com ela no pior momento de sua vida? long-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens da presente história bem como seu universo não me pertencem, mas sim à Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, esse universo paralelo em que os coloquei é meu, portanto, não copiem! Nos vemos lá e embaixo.**

Capítulo 1

- Dia mamã! – Olhei para cima e lá estava ele, a razão da minha vida e o motivo do meu relativo bom humor matinal.

- Bom dia, meu amor! Você não precisa pular na cama pra me acordar, sabia? Só me dar beijinhos!

Ri enquanto fazia cócegas em meu filho. Apesar de sempre querer dormir mais nos finais de semana, afinal, eu trabalhava como uma condenada para dar conta de todas as contas, jamais seria capaz de brigar com Anthony por estar animado por me ter em casa. Eram os nossos dias e eu gostava de aproveitar ao máximo com ele.

- A zente vai vê os bichinho hoje, mamã?

- Vai sim príncipe, só vou tomar banho e preparar nosso café ok? Vou fazer panquecas com chocolate pra você.

- Mamã, vai só a zente? – E a pergunta veio acompanhada de um biquinho triste, e então, eu já sabia o que estava por vir.

- Sim. Somos sempre nós dois nos dias que você não tem escola. Eu poderia chamar o Tio Jake, mas ele está trabalhando esse final de semana. Você quer levar algum amiguinho? – perguntei tentando deixa-lo um pouco mais animado, ainda que soubesse que de nada adiantaria.

- Não.. Eu quelia o papá. Mamã, puquê eu não tenho um papá pa bincar comigo igual meu amigo Chris? Ou um rimãozinho?

Droga. E lá começaria a sessão de explicações. Não que aquilo me irritasse, eu apenas ficava triste por não poder dar ao meu filho o que ele queria naquele momento, principalmente sabendo que ele já possuía tudo aquilo. Um dia, quem sabe...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Oioi amores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Como estou bem adiantada na história, vou postando todo dia, enquanto já escrevo os outros. Vocês não terão que esperar muito.. \o? ****_#todascomemora_**

**No capítulo de hoje temos a época em que Bella está com Edward.. Vocês vão entender melhor a história agora. E amanhã tem mais, portanto, deixem seu amor em forma de review ;)**

**jana: Pois é.. O Edward deveria confiar na Bella.. E realmente tirar o filho de uma mãe não se faz.. Mas ele vai sofrer um pouco pelas escolhas que ele fez na vida.. Quero mais review hein?**

**gby00: Hahahahaha, sem querer você já colocou que espera algo que já escrevi para os próximos capítulos.. Bella escutou muito os pais e eles deram o mesmo tipo de conselho pra ela.. Vamos ter confusão, e vai levar tempo para esses dois ficarem juntos. Edward precisa entender as burradas dele e reconquistar a Bella. Continue lendo e me diga o que acha!**

**Em 2009...**

- Oi.. – Um sorriso nasceu em meu rosto, por pior que tivesse sido meu dia. Olhar para o homem da minha vida fazia isso comigo.

Edward era perfeito. Mesmo os defeitos que outras pessoas pudessem enxergar o completavam. O cabelo cor de bronze sempre bagunçado, os penetrantes olhos verdes que eram a causa diária da minha perdição, as mãos grandes e fortes, que eu seria capaz de reconhecer de olhos fechados.. E lá estava eu, me perdendo de novo em tudo que ele era capaz de fazer comigo com apenas um oi. Como eu era ridícula!

- Oi amor.. Charlie está esperando inquieto lá embaixo! Não para de falar "mamã". – Ele sorriu aquele meu sorriso torto favorito, que eu conhecia mesmo antes de olhar para a boca dele.. O sorriso que sempre chegava aos seus olhos.

- Então vamos logo! A "mamã" não quer se atrasar. – Já peguei minha bolsa feliz, animada por Charlie estar finalmente me chamando de mãe. Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta, mãos fortes me agarraram e prensaram contra a parede.

- Você pode me dar um beijo antes, você sabe disso.. – Edward disse com uma cara raivosa, mas eu saiba que ele estava brincando. – Você só se aproveita de mim e agora só liga para o meu filho. O que eu faço com você, Isabella Swan?

Eu dei uma risadinha nervosa e antes que eu percebesse, seus lábios já estavam colados nos meus, suas mãos por todos os lugares, e, Deus, o que é que eu ia fazer mesmo? Mas antes que eu pudesse aproveitar mais ele me largou, sorriu o seu sorriso arrogante e saiu me puxando porta afora.

- Mamã! Mamã! Mamã! Charlie sintiu saudade! – Gritou meu garotinho de 3 anos com seus cabelos bagunçados e ruivos e grandes olhos verdes. A cópia perfeita de meu namorado.

- Eu também senti, príncipe! Mas hoje nós vamos passear e vou te dar um milhão de beijos. Vou começar agora, vem cá! – Apertei e comecei a sessão beijos, que fazia com que meu pequeno gargalhasse enquanto Edward olhava feliz. Éramos a imagem de uma família perfeita. Apesar de Charlie não ser meu filho biológico (uma coincidência absurda ter o mesmo nome do meu pai), ele era meu desde o momento em que pus os olhos nele.

Flashback

_- Amor, nós precisamos conversar. Muito sério. – Edward tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos e aquilo me assustou. Meu namorado não chorava. Ele estaria pensando em terminar? A Bella insegura que vivia em mim já estava em alerta e com o coração perto de quebrar._

_- O que aconteceu? Carlisle e Esme estão bem? – Só Deus sabe o que se passava pela minha cabeça naquele momento e com muita força eu tentava me controlar._

_- Eles estão bem... Eu é que estou perdido. Amor, eu não sei o que fazer, tudo que sei é que eu não posso perder você.. Por favor, jura pra mim que você vai continuar comigo, fala que você entende que você sempre vai ser a razão da minha existência? – Me assustei ainda mais. Edward estava desesperado e aquilo fugia totalmente dos padrões. Ele era um jovem economista de sucesso, já renomado e assim como fazia em sua carreira, ele nunca se desesperava._

_- Edward, você está me assustando, o que aconteceu? – Não sei como eu tive voz e força para completar uma frase coerente e sem gaguejar._

_- Eu descobri.. Eu descobri que eu tenho um filho Bella. Tanya, mãe dele, me procurou hoje e simplesmente o deixou na minha casa. Ela disse que como foi fruto de um caso, que ela estava cansada e não queria mais aquele problema. Já pedi um exame de DNA, mas segundo minha mãe ele é a minha cara. Charlie tem 2 anos – Edward disse tudo de uma vez com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e segurando meus braços como se a vida dele dependesse disso._

_- Amor, não vou te largar por isso. Nós estamos juntos há um ano e eu amo você. Nós vamos passar por isso juntos. – Algo em meu coração me fez falar dessa maneira e eu não me arrependia nem por um instante._

_Nossa rotina mudou completamente a partir daquele dia. No momento em que olhei para Charlie, quanto ironia, o mesmo nome do meu pai, ele era meu. Nós passávamos as tardes brincando, e tudo em minha vida passou a ser em função dele._

_Era automático que as pessoas pensassem que ele era meu filho, tamanha nossa conexão. Mas ele ainda me chamava de Bells. Eu achava adorável, mas no fundo tinha um desejo imenso de que ele me chamasse de mãe._

_Tanya nunca mais apareceu. Sei que Edward ainda teve alguns encontros com ela perante o juiz, para legalizar a situação de Charlie e para que ela abrisse mão dos direitos dela, mas foi só isso. Ela nunca havia nos dado problema algum e sumiu completamente depois do encerramento do processo._

_Charlie era a alegria de todos da família Cullen. Emmett e Jasper, irmãos de Edward, bem como suas namoradas Rosalie e Alice, viviam pelo pequeno. Ele ganhava tantos presentes novos que chegou ao ponto de Edward pedir para que parassem de mimá-lo. _

_Carlisle e Esme eram o retrato dos avós babões. Edward ainda morava com os pais e Esme cuidava de Charlie até que ele pudesse entrar no jardim de infância. Eles tinham uma bonita relação e meu pequeno sofria quando viajavam._

_Eu era o retrato da mãe feliz. Perto de completar 3 anos, já convivendo conosco desde os 2, Charlie me chamou de "mamã". Ele caiu perto da piscina e ralou o joelho. Quando Edward tentou pegá-lo no colo para que ele se acalmasse, ele, enquanto se debatia, gritava "mamã". Meu coração naquele momento se partiu um pouco. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo e com toda dedicação, ele ainda se lembrava de Tanya. Não era culpa dele, mas eu queria que ele me considerasse uma mãe. Fui dando as costas, com os olhos já transbordando, quando ele me viu e gritou "mamã" ainda mais forte. Naquele momento eu entendi. Eu era a mãe dele. Era a mim que ele queria. E daquele dia em diante eu sabia que nunca poderia me separar espontaneamente daquele garoto. Ele era meu e seria assim para sempre._

Fim do flashback

Olhei para Edward e ele ria de canto. Eu sabia que o fato de Charlie me chamar de mãe e toda a alegria que isso trazia pra mim o deixava feliz. Nós éramos assim. Um ficava feliz pelo outro e quando estávamos tristes, estávamos os dois tristes. Dividíamos tudo e ainda assim, conseguíamos manter nossa individualidade.

Olhei para aquela cena, nós 3 juntos, felizes e registrei em minha memória. Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia eu sentia um aperto no coração, como se aquele fosse um dos últimos momentos em que eu teria os dois homens da minha vida comigo. Mas eu ia seguir e aproveitar tudo que eu podia, afinal, se acontecesse algo eu teria vivido, se não acontecesse, seria apenas mais uma prova de que a Bella insegura estava lá e sempre estaria.

**E aí meninas, o que acharam? Me conteeem! Beijos ****


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aiii_****, tão feliz que minha história publicada ontem já teve 3 reviews! Fiquei tão feliz que não aguentei esperar e estou publicando o capítul pra vocês! **

**Nesse capítulo 3, voltamos aos dias atuais, em que Bella já não tem mais Edward e o pequeno Charlie com ela.. (#xatiada) Mas agora, a partir desse capítulo e do próximo vocês vão começar a entender tudo o que aconteceu na vida da nossa Bellinha e como ela acabou sozinha com nosso Thony (mto amor por essa fofura).**

**Aproveitem meninas! E pleaaase, deixem review?**

**_Dias atuais..._**

- Mamã, tem uma senhola olando pa zente e dano tchau.. quem é? – Olhei para Anthony e dele para a senhora que nos olhava.. Esme.

Meu coração gelou naquela hora. Com tudo que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu, a forma como eu perdi ele e Charlie, o que passei depois disso, a perda dos meus pais, tudo veio a tona só em olhar para Esme. Minha ex-sogra e uma das melhores amigas que eu tive em minha vida.

Mas naquele momento, minha preocupação era com Anthony. Ele estava com um boné grande demais que Jake dera pra ele e estava com os olhos e cabelo tampados. Pensei que se eu cumprimentasse de longe seria o bastante e ela apenas seguiria o caminho dela, mas eu estava enganada. Eu ainda não estava preparada para aquele momento.

Esme estava tão bonita quanto da última vez em que eu a havia visto. A fatídica noite em que perdi Edward e Charlie para sempre. Exceto que, dessa vez, ela não tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela veio caminhando até nós lentamente e, quanto mais ela se aproximava, mais eu apertava a mão de Anthony, era como se apenas com a presença dela eu fosse perder meu terceiro garoto também.

- Olá Bella! Quanto tempo! Você está ainda mais bonita que da última vez que nos vimos. – Aquele comentário foi como um soco em meu estômago, e acho que ela percebeu. Imediatamente deu um sorriso como se pedisse desculpas por trazer uma memória tão triste.

- Muito obrigada Esme! Você também está ótima, uma pena que eu tenha que sair correndo agora, estou atrasada para um compromisso, ou gostaria de conversar um pouco com você. – Vi que ela ia me questionar, ou fazer um comentário qualquer, ou mesmo se despedir, mas meu filho foi mais rápido e se virou.

- Oi.. – Meu filho olhou pra ela e, para meu desespero, levantou o boné, mostrando seu sorriso torto.

Esme olhou pra ele e, imediatamente, levou a mão à boca. Óbvio que ela sabia quem ele era. Anthony era a cópia perfeita de Edward, assim como Charlie. O mesmo cabelo ruivo bagunçado, os olhos verde esmeralda, o sorriso torto, a pele branca. Pelo olhar que ela deu a ele, milhões de perguntas se passaram em sua cabeça, mas na mesma velocidade, todas as respostas chegaram. Ela se conteve, deu um sorriso brilhante e, com os olhos marejados, cumprimentou meu filho.

- Olá garotinho. Você é tão bonito. Me lembra meu filho quando ele tinha a sua idade. – Ouch. O comentário e o olhar cortante dirigido a mim me fizeram desviar o olhar. – Como é seu nome?

- Thony.. A senhola é bunita.. – Deu um sorriso pra ela, o sorriso conquistador dos Cullen e imediatamente comentou. – Mas mamã fala que Thony é a caaaala do papá. A senhola conhece meu papá?– Ok, era o suficiente. As minhas lágrimas caíram ao mesmo tempo em que as de Esme, e Anthony olhava para nós com um olhar confuso em seu rosto, como se fôssemos loucas.

- Acho que você acabou levando mais do que a felicidade da minha família, Bella. – Era um comentário doloroso, e, definitivamente, eu não merecia. Edward sabia da minha gravidez quando terminamos, mesmo assim ele preferiu me chutar de sua vida, acreditando em uma mentira. Não só isso, tirou também Charlie. Quem era ela pra falar em felicidade roubada? Mas tinha chegado a hora. Pelo menos em parte. Eu precisava resolver aqui e dar paz ao meu coração.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer e segui andando com Thony no colo, sabendo que ela me seguiria. Era o fim da minha vida calma e tranquila com a dor controlada e começo de um furacão que iria destruir ou reconstruir tudo. Naquele momento eu não sabia de mais nada.

**Opaaa, agora a coisa começa a ficar boa!**

**P.s: tem como não amar esse Thony? 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oioi amores.. Capítulo 4 juntinho co eu espero que vocês gostem! **

**Aqui, vamos voltar direto ao que causou o rompimento de Bella e Edward. O que faria um casal feliz e com um filhinho pequeno se separar? Vocês começam a entender agora. Mas nem respirem tranquilas achando que já acabou, porque a cota de sofrimento da Bellinha só está começando! **

**E deixem seu amor em forma de review.. Ou a raiva também, críticas CONSTRUTIVAS são sempre válidas! ;)**

Flashback

_Estávamos em um churrasco de domingo na casa de James. Ele era um dos melhores amigos de Edward e se conheciam desde o colégio. Esme sempre gostou dele, mas também sempre me alertou sobre como James era invejoso e queria a vida de Edward. Mesmo assim, pensei que fosse exagero de Esme e acabei me tornando amiga dele também._

_James tinha um relacionamento bastante conturbado desde o colégio com uma garota ruiva chamada Victoria. Ele era o retrato perfeito do "pobre menino rico". Seus pais nunca deram a mínima, sempre estavam em festas ou trabalhando e ele cresceu um menino carente, apesar de todo o amor que a família de Edward havia dado para ele._

_No ensino médio ele conheceu Victoria, alguém fútil e idiota e que nunca gostou verdadeiramente dele. Mas como a pessoa carente que ele era, ele se apegou e tentou de tudo para que aquele relacionamento desse certo e eles viviam assim, aos trancos e barrancos._

_Como acabei me tornando amiga dele, e Edward não tinha mais paciência nenhuma para escutar suas lamúrias, James acabou me transformando em sua conselheira. Cada briga com Victoria, cada término, era a mim que ele recorria. _

_Cheguei a achar estranhos alguns comentários dele, sobre como eu era a namorada perfeita, sobre como Edward era o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter tudo, mas, idiota, sempre vi como elogios a mim e alegria por Edward._

_Naquele churrasco, estávamos sozinhos, Edward e eu. Tínhamos deixado Charlie com Esme e Carlisle para ter o nosso "tempo de casal". Mesmo sentindo falta do meu filho, eu sabia que momentos como aquele eram importantes para minha relação com meu namorado. E eu estava feliz. _

_Apesar de não ser nada planejado, descobri no dia anterior que estava grávida. Estava planejando contar a Edward durante a noite, quando chegássemos ao meu apartamento e estivéssemos realmente sozinhos. Meus nervos estavam a mil e eu tinha medo, mas sabia que ele ficaria feliz assim como eu estava. Seria um irmão para Charlie e mais um bebê para amarmos._

_James estava com uma cara séria e o vi conversando com Edward. Imaginei que ele finalmente estivesse considerando terminar de vez com Victoria e tentar uma vida mais normal. Naquela semana, ele havia me enviado diversas mensagens no Facebook e eu tinha dado muitos conselhos a ele. Me lembro exatamente de como havia sido a conversa:_

_"- Hello baby! (me irritava aquela forma como ele me chamava por mensagens, nunca na frente de Edward, mas pensava que fosse só a carência, a vontade de se sentir íntimo e especial)_

**_- Oi James! Tudo bem?_**

_- Na verdade não Bellinha.. Eu e a Victoria estamos mal. Estou seriamente desconfiado de que ela esteja me traindo. Há 4 dias ela sequer atende o celular._

**_- Sério James? Mas vocês tiveram alguma briga?_**

_- Não.. Ela apenas parou de me responder.. Disse que eu enchia demais o saco, sempre cobrando atenção, que ela estava com preguiça de mim.. L_

**_- Já te disse tudo que eu penso a respeito de vocês dois.. Acho que você merece alguém que te dê valor, que vá estar com você em todos os momentos e te faça feliz. Mas você precisa ser mais confiante também. Deixe a Victoria de lado e vá viver sua vida. Você fez coisas maravilhosas até hoje consegue fazer muito mais._**

_- Bella, você é meu anjo. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. Eu te amo do fundo do meu coração._

**_- Vai dar tudo certo James. E você tem a nós para te apoiar. Não se esqueça disso._**

_- Desde que eu tenha você ao meu lado, está tudo bem. Muito obrigado por todo apoio que você está me dando._

**_- Não precisa agradecer, você é um dos melhores amigos do Edward, é meu amigo também._**

_- É.. Mas chega de assuntos tristes.. E o Charlie, sempre dando trabalho?_

**_- Hahahaha, Charlie é um anjo, mas começou a fase de bagunça. Às vezes passo o tempo todo correndo atrás dele, me cansa bastante. Mas é super gratificante. Ser mãe é isso! Hehehe_**

_- Mais um garotinho de sorte no mundo. Acho que eu deveria ter nascido um Cullen! Hahahaha_

**_- Você já é praticamente um Cullen e sua sorte só depende de você. Hahahaha_**

_- Bom, churrasco aqui em casa domingo, conto com você, ok? Estou planejando umas coisas bem legais._

**_- Uii, estou curiosa. Hahahaha Estaremos aí sim._**

_- Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Nos falamos domingo. Muito obrigado de novo Bella. Beijos_

**_- Beijos_**_ "_

_James disse que tinha algo importante programado para o domingo, mas então porque ele estava sério, Edward agora sério também e eu estava com uma sensação terrível?_

_Continua.._

**Parei na melhor parte.. Esperem algum drama para os próximos capítulos. E se tiver pelo menos uma review até amanhã, amanhã já solt hein?**

**Beijos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi amoraas!**

**Como prometido, segue o capítulo 5.. Hoje vamos ver como a Bella fica quebrada e como foi a separação..**

**Taise: Ela é bobinha.. E só vamos entender completamente o que James fez quando chegarmos ao Edward.. Mas ainda faltam alguns capítulos pra isso. Só pelo ponto de vista da Bella já conseguimos perceber que ele aprontou algo bem sério.. A partir de agora ela cresce e fica mais "esperta".**

**Reviews lá embaixo hein?**

**Beijos**

_Tudo foi tão rápido. Num instante eu estava pensando sobre como era estranho que todos estivessem tão sérios e no momento seguinte, Edward estava partindo pra cima de James e todos na festa corriam para separar a briga._

_Quando cheguei perto, tentando segurar Edward, ainda ouvi James gritar:_

_- Foi mais forte do que eu, mais forte que nós dois. Nós não planejamos isso. Não sei até quando ia durar, mas eu precisava falar com você!_

_Mais um soco e eu consegui segurar Edward. O olhar que ele dirigiu a mim naquele momento era diferente.. Um misto de raiva, rancor, decepção. O que deixava tudo ainda mais confuso. Antes que eu pudesse ter alguma resposta e perguntar a respeito de que James estava falando, Edward saiu me puxando com força pelo braço e eu via todos que haviam ouvido a discussão, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett e até mesmo Jasper, que sempre era compreensivo, se recusando a olhar pra mim._

_Lágrimas encheram meu olhos, não sei exatamente o porquê. Naquela hora, achei que era por meu namorado que estava magoado com o melhor amigo a ponto de sair distribuindo socos, mas tinha mais alguma coisa. Eu só não sabia o que era._

_Entrei no carro me perguntando o que era e pedindo a Edward que me explicasse._

_- Amor, o que aconteceu? Por que você fez tudo aquilo? E por que essa raiva de mim?_

_A resposta de Edward me chocou:_

_- Sua cínica. Agora não. Na sua casa nós vamos resolver essa história de uma vez por todas e eu não quero nunca mais ouvir o seu nome._

_- Mas am.._

_- NÃO FALA COMIGO, NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! NUNCA MAIS OUVIU BEM? – Ele gritou isso tão alto e segurando meu braço com tanta força que eu apenas me calei e fiquei chorando sozinha._

_O caminho para a minha casa nunca foi tão longo. Quero dizer, James morava num condomínio de luxo nos arredores da cidade, não era tão próximo assim, mas tenho certeza que o caminho não durava um século, como estava durando._

_Finalmente chegamos ao meu apartamento. Edward sequer encostou em mim. Me perguntei se, de alguma forma, James havia descoberto minha gravidez e tinha contado para o meu namorado. Não imaginaria que ele tivesse essa reação explosiva, mas no fundo do coração ainda tinha esperanças de convencê-lo que podíamos fazer o melhor pelo bebê, assim como fazíamos com Charlie._

_Ao abrir a porta, ele sequer se sentou. Apenas olhou pra mim com toda raiva do mundo e começou a conversa._

_- James me disse tudo Isabella, não precisa mais desse teatro. Eu só não entendo o porquê? Pra que fingir que me amava, por que fingir que amava o MEU filho? – Ok, agora eu já não entendia mais nada. Edward passou de raivoso para magoado e aquelas palavras não podiam ser por causa de um bebê, podiam?_

_- Amo..., Edward, desculpe. Não estou entendendo.. O que foi que eu fiz? Por que você está dizendo essas coisas absurdas? Como você tem a coragem de questionar o meu amor por você, pior, questionar o meu amor pelo Charlie que TAMBÉM é meu filho? – Eu já estava com raiva nesse momento. Ele podia me acusar de tudo, menos de amar Charlie. Eu fui a primeira a aceitar aquele garotinho, que sequer era meu filho biológico. Mas nada daquilo fazia sentido, por que ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo?_

_- James.. James me disse tudo a respeito de vocês dois. – Eu vi quanto doeu para Edward dizer aquilo. Mas que droga, eu tendo alguma coisa com James? Não é possível que aquilo era uma crise de ciúmes besta._

_- Olha Edward, não sei como você chegou a essa conclusão, mas você está errado. Eu não tenho nada com James e..._

_- PARE DE MENTIR PRA MIM ISABELLA! ELE ME MOSTROU AS MENSAGENS, AS CARTAS, ELE ME MOSTROU TUDO! – Edward estava vermelho de raiva. Mas eu não entendia do que ele estava falando.. Mensagens, cartas? Eu nunca havia escrito nenhuma carta para James. Por que ele inventaria um mentira dessas? Nós éramos amigos, eu estava dando apoio a ele._

_- Amor, eu não sei o que ele falou, mas eu não tenho nada com James.. Eu nunca tive.. Como você tem coragem de me acusar de uma coisa dessas? Um caso com seu melhor amigo? Eu te amo e.. – As lágrimas corriam livremente e eu soluçava. Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas de mim? Vi que ele estava pensando sobre o que eu havia dito e eu precisava provar a ele que eu estava falando a verdade._

_- Eu.. eu vou buscar meu computador e te mostrar tudo.. Eu não tenho nada a esconder. E eu ainda tenho algo importante pra te dizer. – Involuntariamente minha mão foi à minha barriga, e Edward não perdeu esse detalhe. Se antes ele me olhava como se tivesse nascido esperança dentro dele, agora ele me olhava com nojo, com algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse ver naqueles olhos que eu tanto amava: indiferença._

_- Não precisa me mostrar nada. Seu amante já me mostrou tudo. Você está grávida não é? Bem que ele levantou essa possibilidade.. E você queria o que? Me empurrar esse filho? Não se preocupe, James é tão rico quanto eu. Nossa história acaba aqui.._

_- NÃO. DEIXA EU TE MOSTRAR! EDWARD, É NOSSO FILHO E.._

_- CHEGA ISABELLA! CHEGA DE MENTIRA! CHEGA DESSA FARSA! – Ele viu que me encolhi quando começou a gritar e então, se controlou um pouco mais, ainda com raiva. – James me mostrou tudo. Não sei como eu não havia desconfiado dos seus enjoos, do seu mau humor, mas ele sabia. Talvez por ele ser o pai, não é mesmo? VOCÊ ESCREVEU UMA CARTA A ELE CONTANDO DESSE FILHO! COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO MÁ? TÃO MESQUINHA?_

_- NÃO! DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? – Eu precisava me acalmar.. Por mim, por Edward, por NOSSOS filhos. – Pelo amor de Deus Edward, eu nunca tive nada com James. Eu sou sua. Eu te amo! Eu – quando eu ia completar que ia buscar meu notebook e mostrar tudo a ele, ele não aguentou, e, chorando muito me disse._

_- Eu pensei que você fosse a mulher da minha vida. Eu estava pensando em te pedir em casamento, merda! Eu já havia comprado uma casa para nós continuarmos com a nossa família! James me mostrou tudo e, apesar de ter sido um canalha, e ter se envolvido com a minha mulher, ele sempre foi um homem íntegro. Não precisa buscar nada. Só quero que você saiba que eu estou fora da sua vida_

_- NÃO EDWARD, POR FAVOR! ME DEIXE EXP.. – eu já não conseguia pensar.. eu estava de joelhos em frente a ele, implorando para mostrar o quão errado ele estava. Mas nada disso adiantou._

_- E eu não quero você perto de mim ou do meu filho, ouviu bem? - aquelas palavras rasgaram a minha alma. Como eu poderia ficar longe do menino que eu mais amava no mundo? Ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo – Ouviu? Sua vagabunda! Fique longe da minha família! Não quero nunca mais olhar nessa sua cara! – Ele disse isso segurando meus braços e largou com tanta força que eu acabei de ir ao chão, mas ainda reuni forças para correr até o quarto e mostrar tudo que eu queria pra ele. Outra mulher deixaria ir, mas se era preciso que eu me humilhasse para que ele entendesse, eu faria isso._

_- Espera Edward, por favor! _

_Mas já era tarde demais. Edward já tinha ido e aquele seria a última vez que eu o veria.._

**_Edward foi embora e Bella nem teve a chance de se despedir do pequeno Charlie.. Coitadinha! Mas ainda tem mais tristeza esperando por ela.. As coisas vão melhorar, só aguardem alguns capítulos!_**

**_Beijos_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vamos ver como a vida da Bella ficou depois de ser largada pelo Edward? :(((**

**Reviews, não se esqueçam!**

Capítulo 6

_Não sei quantos dias se passaram até que eu conseguisse sair da minha cama, ou comer alguma coisa sem vomitar. _

_James havia me procurado, fingido que nunca tinha dito nada a Edward, que ele devia estar fingindo porque achava que ele estava tendo um caso com Lauren, sua secretária biscate, mas eu não acreditei. Não era esse o perfil do meu Edward. Pensando bem, meu Edward nunca teria duvidado de mim. Mas eu fui capaz de ligar as coisas e entendi o que James tinha gritado para meu agora ex namorado enquanto brigavam. Ele era uma péssima pessoa, tinha enganado o melhor amigo, me enganado, destruído minha vida e deixado uma criança sem pai. E Charlie sem a mãe._

_Meus pais me ligavam todos os dias e, finalmente, depois de um mês, eu resolvi atender. Pedi para voltar pra casa. Eu mal consegui falar, minha mãe se assustou tanto que saiu de Forks e mal percebi ela já estava no meu apartamento em Seattle para me buscar. Foi com muita dor que contei tudo a ela. Sobre o domingo do churrasco, sobre como ninguém falava mais comigo, nem Esme me atendia mais. Todos haviam mudado seus celulares. Cheguei a tentar ir a casa deles, mas minha entrada já não era mais permitida no condomínio e me informaram que eles haviam se mudado._

_E Charlie.. Ah, Charlie! Eu chorava todas as noites pensando em como eu viveria sem o meu outro bebê. O que ele devia estar sentindo? Como explicaram minha ausência pra ele? Naquele momento eu percebi que conseguiria viver com todas as dificuldades, mas não conseguiria viver sem o meu filho.. Era setembro e ele estaria começando na escola. Como seria seu primeiro dia de aula? Ele choraria? Ele faria muitos amiguinhos?_

_Mas eu precisava me cuidar. Eu não conseguia contato com os Cullen, James não me deixava em paz e minha barriga de agora 3 meses já começava a aparecer. Ir para Forks seria o melhor pra mim e para o meu filho que ia nascer._

_Meus pais, Charlie e Renee, ficaram chocados com tudo o que aconteceu. Chefe Swan queria caçar Edward e pendurar suas bolas de exemplo. Mas eu não queria aquilo. Naquele momento, já tinha me acalmado e só queria seguir com a minha vida. Sempre faltaria um pedaço. Sempre faltaria meu pequeno Charlie. Mas um dia, eu conseguiria mostrar a todos o erro que cometeram, meu filho poderia conhecer o pai, eu poderia de alguma forma seguir um pouco mais feliz, ainda que sem Edward._

_Meus dias se resumiam a ajudar minha mãe, que agora havia se aposentado, nas tarefas domésticas, dormir e ler para o meu bebê. Eu tinha também começado a ir a La Push, uma reserva próxima a Forks onde eu tinha alguns amigos que não via desde criança, entre eles Jake._

_Jake se mostrou o melhor pra mim naquele momento. Ele me buscava em casa e me levava para a praia, e cuidava de mim e do meu filho. Eu via que ele sentia alguma coisa diferente, mas eu era egoísta. Egoísta o suficiente para não perder agora aquilo que mais me dava forças, o meu melhor amigo Jake._

_Sei que Billy, pai de Jake, e meu pai torciam para que nos tornássemos um casal. Eu então voltaria a morar em Forks definitivamente, cuidaria de alguns casos na polícia e Jake poderia abrir sua oficina em La Push, agora que tinha concluído seu curso de Engenharia Mecânica. _

_Minha mãe não. Renée sempre achou que eu e Edward um dia voltaríamos e que nós éramos o casal perfeito. Ela chegou a brigar várias vezes com papai por isso, mas nunca mudava de ideia. Acontece que o tempo foi passando e o pai do meu filho nunca aparecia. Eu já estava de 7 meses e nunca mais tinha tido notícias dele ou do meu pequeno Charlie._

_Ainda me lembro perfeitamente daquela noite. Eu havia passado todo o dia com Jacob em La Push e estava exausta. Ele me lembrava diariamente sobre a importância de me exercitar, principalmente estando grávida e me buscava para que caminhássemos em algum lugar bonito. Eu o amava ainda mais por se lembrar de coisas como aquela. Cheguei em casa perto das 19h e minha mãe estava se arrumando para ir a um jantar com meu pai._

_- Bella, você tem certeza que não quer ir, querida? – Minha mãe me olhava sorridente, linda, em um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos e que marcava seu corpo nos lugares certos e de forma apropriada para sua idade. Ela estava linda, como há tempo muito eu não via._

_- Não mamãe, vá tranquila. Passei o dia com Jake e estou muito cansada. Esse menininho está acabando comigo. – Ri enquanto acariciava minha barriga._

_Por alguma razão, aquela cena levou lágrimas aos olhos de Renée. Ela então me abraçou forte, como se fosse nosso último abraço. Beijou meu rosto, minha barriga e depois beijou meu rosto de novo. Ela então, com os olhos marejados olhou pra mim. E aquilo doeu. Porque foi como se eu não fosse ter isso mais. Mas Deus não arrancaria mais isso de mim, certo?_

_- Meu amor, fique tranquila que vai dar tudo certo, você vai voltar para o Edward._

_- Não entendi, mamãe, nem estava pensando nele. E você sabe, minha prioridade agora é o meu filho e vocês. Estou pensando seriamente em me mudar de vez para Forks. Meus chefes foram muito compreensivos em me dar esse tempo trabalhando em casa e eu acho que quero continuar com isso._

_Mamãe olhou pra mim e riu. É como se eu tivesse falado a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Ficou séria de repente e continuou._

_- Querida, você vai voltar para Seattle. Você vai reencontrar Edward e o pequeno Charlie e vocês vão formar uma família linda com esse pequeno que vai nascer. Eu sou mãe, eu sei dessas coisas. – Por algum motivo, aquelas palavras reacenderam minhas esperanças. Mas logo eu substituía por algum outro pensamento._

_- Mamãe, deixe de besteira. Parece até que está tendo uma última conversa comigo, o que é isso? – Ri, como se isso afastasse a sensação ruim que começava a se formar no meu coração._

_- Nunca teríamos uma última conversa, meu amor, porque eu vou estar sempre com você, não importa o que aconteça. Eu te amo muito e eu quero que você seja feliz, completamente feliz. Não se esqueça disso. Nunca aceite nada pela metade. – Ela piscou pra mim e afastou as minhas lágrimas._

_- Te amo muito mais mamãe. Aproveite hoje a noite. Vou me despedir do papai._

_Ela me deu mais um beijo, fez um carinho em meu rosto e continuou se arrumando. Saí do quarto e fui até a sala, meu pai, como sempre, estava assistindo a um jogo de futebol._

_- Oi papai, vim me despedir. Estou morta e vou só tomar um banho e dormir! – Ele sorriu, coçou o bigode e me disse._

_- Você e Jake ahn? Me faria feliz, faria o Billy feliz.. Mas eu quero a sua felicidade Isabella. Não se esqueça nunca que isso é o mais importante. Pense no pequeno Anthony, mas pense em você também. – Aquilo era estranho. Papai me enviando mensagens subliminares e chamando meu bebê pela primeira vez de Anthony. Até a semana anterior ele ainda tinha implicância com o nome, por ser o nome do meio de Edward. Afastei mais uma vez a sensação ruim e continuei._

- _Não se preocupe papai, eu já estou feliz. Eu tenho Jake, Thony e tenho você! Aproveite hoje a noite. - Não era muito afetuosa, algo que puxei do velho Chefe Swan, mas o abracei naquele momento e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito sentindo o cheiro de malte da cerveja que ele estava tomando. Mais uma vez eu estava emocional._

- _Eu te amo Bella. Não se esqueça de trancar as portas e fechar as janelas. Mesmo em Forks corremos riscos sabia? - Ri junto com ele daquela afirmação. Nada acontecia naquela cidadezinha chuvosa, exceto alguns ataques de animais selvagens._

- _Não se preocupe papai. Eu também te amo._

_Mamãe veio descendo as escadas e eu os acompanhei até a porta. Ela me soprou um beijo enquanto ele a ajudava com o casa e os dois entraram na viatura e seguiram. Seria a última vez que eu veria meus pais._

_Não lembro bem, mas depois de me certificar que tudo estava fechado, tomei um banho e deitei enquanto lia um livro infantil que tinha ganhado de Angela, uma amiga minha da época de colégio. Em algum momento da noite escutei barulhos estranhos e, de repente, Jake estava ao meu lado me abraçando._

_Uma parte de mim já sabia o que havia acontecido, a outra não queria acreditar. Jake começou a falar._

- _Bella queria, eu preciso que você seja forte.. Por mim, por você e principalmente pelo Thony. - Seus olhos estavam marejados e ele me segurava como se um buraco fosse se abrir em minha cama e eu fosse ser tragada pelo chão._

- _Jake, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu? - Meu coração batia freneticamente e, de alguma forma, era como se ele possuísse asas. Eu já não conseguia pensar, só esperava saber o que motivou aquela visita de madrugada e aquela atitude protetora de Jacob._

- _Seus pais Bella.. Um caminhão estava passando pela rodovia, o motorista estava bêbado... Não conseguiram fazer nada Bella_

_Um milênio se passou até que eu processasse o que meu melhor amigo estava me dizendo. Mas não era possível, era? Eu tinha perdido meu namorado, tinha perdido meu filho, tudo por uma mentira. Minha vida foi desfeita. Agora, esperando Thony e vivendo com meus pais eu acreditava que as coisas finalmente estavam entrando nos eixos, mas não. Como era possível?_

_Eu chorei. Eu não disse uma palavra. E eu chorei de novo. Eu me agarrava a Jake como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo e não sei por quanto tempo mais eu chorei desesperada até que caísse no sono. Um sono cheio de pesadelos, onde eu perdia também Thony e Jacob. _

_Foram dias terríveis. Depois do funeral, eu só queria ficar em casa e o pouco que eu comia era pensando em Thony. As lembrancas de Edward e Charlie vinham agora ainda mais fortes e eu confesso que fui fraca o suficiente para ligar pra ele. Mais uma vez, uma mensagem de número inexistente._

_Eu não tinha a menor ideia de como continuar a minha vida. Quero dizer, eu já era uma advogada, uma boa, ou os meus chefes não me deixariam trabalhar em casa durante a minha gravidez. Eu tinha meu próprio apartamento em uma boa região de Seattle, mas ainda assim, era como se eu não tivesse muita coisa._

_Mais um mês até que Thony nascesse e eu precisava organizar a minha vida. Meus pais, meu perto seguro, eu não tinha mais. Então eu entendi. Era hora de voltar pra casa, refazer a minha vida e mostrar a Edward o quanto ele tinha errado e tudo que ele havia perdido. Eu recuperaria minha dignidade, reconstruiria minha vida e teria Charlie de volta. Mas mais importante que tudo isso, eu desprezaria Edward quando ele me quisesse de volta, porque ele ia me querer novamente. Ou meu nome não era Isabella Marie Swan._

_Continua..._

**Só eu sofro com esses pressentimentos? E mais um choque pra Bella! Mas isso serviu pra que ela crescesse e ficasse mais decidida.. Ela reencontrou seu amigo de infância Jake, o que vai fazer muita diferença na vida dela! Não se preocupem, eu sou time Beward, mas essa Bella aqui vai dar um trabalho pro gato.. E ainda tem Jake na história..**

**Não se preocupem que só temos mais alguns capítulos até a conversa de Bella com Esme e então, fim dos flashbacks (ou não, sou uma autora louca, nunca se sabe ;) )**

**Deixem seu amor em forma de Review!**

**Beijos ****


	7. Chapter 7

**Oba oba voltei! Mas gente, cadê as reviews? Tem gente seguindo essa história que não me deixou nem um recadinho... Escrevam, nem que seja pra dizer que está horrível e eu deveria excluí-la antes de terminar! (hahahahaaha brincadeira, não sejam malvados assim)**

**gby00 sua linda! Respondi todas as suas reviews por PM.. Obrigada por sempre comentar viu?**

**Taise: se prepara que essa Bella é das minhas! Vai aprontar muito ainda! kkkkk**

**Vamos para o capítulo onde Bella já está de volta a Seattle? Com um recém nascido, namorando Jake.. Qual a reação dele com o bebê? De presente, ainda vou deixar o capítulo 8 por aqui.. ;)**

**Deixem seu amor em forma de review ali embaixo. A história está começando a esquentar!**

**Beijos**

_Continuação do flashback_

_Finalmente eu estava de volta a Seattle. Aproveitei meu último mês antes que Anthony nascesse e redecorei todo meu apartamento. Eu não queria nenhuma memória de Edward lá. Fiz um quarto para meu bebê, todo em tons de azul e branco, com papel de parede de ursinhos. Era delicado e ao mesmo tempo, masculino. Tinha o berço, todo em madeira branca e com detalhes em couro branco na cabeceira, uma cadeira de balanço em couro branco e uma cama para babá, com uma roupa de cama que combinava com a decoração. Fiz alguns nichos na parede, onde eu tinha lindos ursinhos azul bebê com uniformes de times de futebol diversos e no armário branco simples coloquei maçanetas e puxadores em formato de urso._

_Fiz também um quarto para o pequeno Charlie. Eu estava decidia a ter convivência com o garoto novamente. Ele podia não ter nascido da minha barriga, mas era mais importante. Ele tinha nascido do meu coração. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de quando ia procurar os Cullen, como eu faria isso, mas era uma certeza em minha vida. Quando o momento chegasse, a cama em formato de carro, os brinquedos, o videogame, tudo estaria esperando por Charlie para quando ele viesse me visitar._

_Jake tinha decidido se mudar comigo para Seattle. Ele não moraria conosco em meu apartamento, mas ele era meu namorado agora. Ele tinha ficado extremamente feliz com o meu sim, pouco tempo depois do funeral dos meus pais. Eu sabia que eu nunca o amaria como amava Edward, mas ele me fazia feliz e eu fazia o possível para que ele fosse também._

_O parto de Thony foi o mais tranquilo possível. Jacob chegou correndo ao hospital e ele já havia nascido. Ele olhou com toda a adoração do mundo para o pequeno e começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Logo depois em casa nós tivemos a nossa primeira briga. Doeu em mim, mas eu não ia ceder quanto àquilo._

- _Bella, nós precisamos definir algumas coisas.. E eu precisava falar com você a respeito. Eu queria falar no hospital, mas achei melhor deixar para quando vocês estivessem em casa e Thony estivesse dormindo.. - Ele olhou pra mim em antecipação e eu acenei, como que dando permissão para que ele continuasse. - Eu quero registrar o Thony. Quero que ele seja um Black. Ele não precisa saber de nada. Eu te amo Bella, e eu já amo esse garoto, por favor, me deixe fazer isso por vocês._

_Agora eu estava em choque. Quero dizer, havia sido escolha de Edward me deixar sozinha com o filho dele em meu ventre, mas eu ainda queria que meu filho soubesse quem era o pai. Eu queria que eles tivessem contato e que amassem um ao outro. Ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha Jake olhando pra mim naquele momento com olhos esperançosos e estava difícil definir o que eu faria.. Acabei optando pelo caminho mais fácil:_

_- Jake, eu acho melhor não. Eu quero que o Thony saiba da história dele, da minha história, por mais dolorida que seja. Eu amo que você queira fazer isso por mim, mas eu não posso.. Me perdoe. – Aquilo magoou Jake mais do que eu podia imaginar, ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou os dedos na ponte de seu nariz e continuou._

_- Eu não sei como eu pude esperar alguma coisa diferente de você. ELE TE DEIXOU BELLA! Eu que estive ao seu lado todo esse tempo. ELE NUNCA VAI VER COMO VOCÊ ESTAVA DESTROÇADA, COMO VOCÊ CHOROU POR ELES E DEPOIS AINDA TEVE QUE LIDAR COM TODA A MERDA COM SEUS PAIS! Você ainda o ama não é? – Meu coração estava partido por Jake estar tão magoado e eu reconhecia a verdade nas palavras dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha que ser firme e fazer aquilo que eu acreditava e não o que ele queria._

_- Jake, você pode, por favor, não gritar? Eu tenho um recém-nascido dormindo no quarto – Ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e me deixou continuar. – Eu sei muito bem tudo que Edward fez comigo e não há justificativa para as atitudes dele. Mas é MEU filho e, por pior que isso seja, é filho dele também. Um dia ele vai saber da verdade e eu não vou esconder de nenhum dos dois. Nem dele, nem do Anthony. Eu realmente amo que você queira fazer isso por nós e eu quero, eu preciso de você conosco. Eu nunca prometi nada a você, você sabia como seria a nossa relação. Por favor, não exija mais do que aquilo que eu posso dar a você. Eu não tenho idéia de como isso é difícil, mas você sabia de tudo. – Por um momento eu me arrependi do que tinha dito ao olhar para Jake. Ele estava triste e parecia que eu realmente havia o quebrado. Mas eu também me lembrei do que minha mãe havia me dito antes de morrer. Eu precisava ser feliz e eu ia fazer aquilo por mim, não importa o que custasse. _

_- Você ainda é apaixonada por ele, eu entendo isso. Mas você ainda vai me amar Bella, do mesmo jeito que eu te amo – Ele veio até mim e começou a beijar meus cabelos, então minha testa e foi pra minha boca. Era uma boa sensação, não era Edward, mas era bom. Isso eu não ia impedir que Jake fizesse. – Eu vou estar aqui sempre pra vocês dois e você pode até não me deixar ser o pai do Thony legalmente, mas ele vai me reconhecer como pai dele, por que sou eu quem está aqui, não ELE._

_Ele foi embora então, eu sabia que ele estava chateado. Mas aquele era meu momento, eu voltei para Seattle com uma decisão e a nova Bella não era manipulável. Eu ia fazer o que eu achasse melhor pra mim e para o meu filho._

**Gostaram? Quero as opiniões! Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sou uma autora tão boazinha que estou colocando o capítulo 8 aqui hoje mesmo.. No próximo já temos a tão esperada conversa de Bella e Esme.. (uhuuuul \o/ )**

**Mas quero reviews gente! Já tenho mais 7 capítulos prontos, só posto o próximo quando eu tiver mais 2 reviews! (não é chantagem, é só uma forma de me incentivar!)**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**P.s: Nesse capítulo temos um lemon com edward e jake. Doeu um pouco escrever, acho que porque não curto muito o Jake.. Mas ficou bom, principalmente considerando que é o meu primeiro lemon. Mas vou deixar em negrito, caso alguém queria pular essa parte..**

_- O Tio Jake vai te morder garotão! – Eu simplesmente adorava ver Jake e Thony interagindo! Depois de nossa discussão, quando Thony ainda era um recém nascido, Eu e Jake ficamos bem. Ele entendeu que eu queria que meu filho soubesse toda a verdade sobre a vida dele no futuro, mas que isso não o impedia de ser um "pai" pra ele, no caso, o "Tio Jake"._

_- Pálaaa, Tio Jake! Pála! – Thony ria e empurrava as mãozinhas gordas no rosto de Jake, mas eles continuavam brincando._

_Thony já tinha completado 3 anos. Minha decisão de procurar os Cullen tinha ficado ainda mais forte nos últimos tempos. Principalmente por causa de Charlie, meu pequeno, que estava em minha cabeça e coração todos os dias. Hoje ele deveria estar com 7 aninhos, já que ele e Anthony tinham nascido com apenas um dia de diferença e meu bebê era exatamente 4 anos mais novo que o irmão. _

_Minha vida estava tranquila, no entanto. Eu tinha sido promovida mais duas vezes no escritório em que eu era advogada e estava quase completando 28 anos. Louco pensar que alguém tão jovem já tinha a história de vida que eu tinha._

_De fato, os Cullen se mudaram de Seattle, mas retornaram naquele mês. Talvez por isso eu estivesse tão decidida a falar com eles e mostrar toda a verdade. Eu queria ver o olhar de cada um que se recusou a acreditar em mim, dos meus cunhados e suas agora esposas, que nunca sequer me procuraram para saber o que havia acontecido. Mas mais que isso, eu queria ter contato com Charlie. Não havia uma só noite em que eu não pensasse nele._

_É claro que isso me trazia lembranças de Edward e tudo que nós dois havíamos vivido, mas eu acreditava já ter superado. Quero dizer, eu ainda tinha algo dele dentro de mim e acredito que sempre teria. Mas ele havia me magoado demais e diferente do que minha mãe pensava, eu não acreditava que nós dois tivéssemos alguma chance. Eu estava construindo uma vida com Jake. Nós dois morávamos em casas separas é claro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda não estava preparada para o passo seguinte. Mas ele se mostrava um companheiro leal, um amigo e nós tínhamos bons momentos._

_Jake já era executivo júnior numa fábrica de máquinas pesadas e eu posso dizer que dinheiro já não era mais problema pra nós. Depois que perdi meus pais passei por uma fase muito difícil, ganhava pouco, já não tinha mais com quem contar, mas Jake me ajudou muito. E nós dois trabalhamos muito para dar conta de tudo._

_Eu ainda trabalhava feito uma condenada no escritório. Eles foram realmente gentis ao me deixarem trabalhar em casa durante minha gravidez, mas com a vida real, eu tinha um milhão de processos na minha mesa e um filho pra vestir e alimentar._

_Jake viajava bastante a trabalho, tinha várias conferências, até mesmo fora do país e sempre éramos eu e Thony nos finais de semana. Naquele, felizmente, ele não tinha nada de importante e tinha ido pra minha casa ficar comigo._

_- Bells, o garotão já está dormindo – E me deu um sorriso de canto, eu já sabia o que ele queria._

_- É mesmo? Será que ele ainda vai dormir muito? Não sei Jake, tenho medo de que ele acorde. – Disse isso sussurrando, ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava suas costas._

_- Uhm, Bella, você sabe que você está me matando aqui. Quanto tempo eu não encosto em você? 1 mês? Estou sentindo sua falta sabia?_

_Eu era um pouco desligada com Jake. Eu precisava corrigir aquilo. Não é que o sexo com ele não fosse bom, mas era diferente do que eu tinha com Edward. Ei, era minha única comparação ok? Eu era virgem quando comecei o relacionamento com ele.. Depois disso, só tive Jake. _

_Nós namorávamos já há um bom tempo e eu também tinha minhas necessidades. Como eu disse, não era como quando eu estava com Edward, mas ainda era bom._

**_- Eu também senti sua falta Jake.. Muita falta. Por que você não vem aqui me mostrar tudo isso que está dizendo?_**

**_Disse isso ao mesmo tempo em que abria minha camisa de botões e ele já veio pra cima de mim. Ele beijava, lambia e dava pequenos chupões no meu pescoço enquanto, meio desesperado, ia tirando a própria camisa e a minha._**

**_Estávamos no meu quarto e ele me empurrou contra a cômoda, eu subi minha perna de encontro ao seu quadril, já sentindo sua ereção. Aquilo enviou sinais e eu estava imediatamente encharcada (Meu Deus, como eu conseguia ficar tanto tempo sem sexo?)._**

**_Jake sequer desceu a saia que eu estava e enfiou a mão, colocando os dedos sobre a minha calcinha, que num puxão ele tirou._**

**_- Jake! Era uma das minhas calcinhas favoritas!_**

**_- Foda-se Bella, depois que eu te foder você não vai reclamar de uma maldita calcinha!_**

**_Ele disse aquilo com olhos escuros, enquanto aperta o meu seio e bombeava dentro de mim com um dedo e massageava o meu clitóris com o outro._**

**_Hum, jake! – Eu já estava num frenesi, mas eu precisava senti-lo dentro de mim.. Precisava sentir por inteiro e apagar aquele fogo que já começava a me consumir._**

**_Quase como que adivinhando meus pensamentos, Jake me virou e me posicionou contra a cômoda. Levantou a minha saia, tendo visão da minha bunda e deu um tapa de leve. – Gostosa! Nossa Bella, você assim é uma delícia! – Outro tapa e eu vi que ele estava pegando um preservativo na cômoda. _**

**_Quando ele se posicionou na minha entrada, eu não podia esperar mais. Empurrei a minha bunda pra trás e ele segurou o meu cabelo, falando com uma voz que pingava luxúria bem no meu ouvido. – Alguém está ansiosa? Calma amor, eu vou te dar o que você quer!_**

**_Ele me penetrou de uma só vez, eu sentindo todo o seu pau em mim. Enquanto começou os movimentos lentos e ritmados ele segurou o meu seio e apertou, ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava o mamilo do meu outro seio delicadamente com os dois dedos._**

**_Aquele ritmo já não estava bom o suficiente e ele entendeu. Começou a estocar mais rápido e eu tinha a visão no espelho. Eu, com as duas mãos na cômoda e ele me penetrando por trás enquanto segurava meus seios._**

**_- Hum Jake, mais forte!_**

**_- Você gosta que eu te fôda amor? Humm, você é tão apertada. Eu poderia meter em você o dia e a noite inteira.._**

**_- Oh Jake, isso, não para!_**

**_Ele foi estocando cada vez mais forte, minha boceta já mastigando ao redor e então eu não aguentei mais.. Minha libertação estava chegando._**

**_- Humm, oh, eu vou gozar.._**

**_- Goza linda, eu vou logo depois de você.. Vem, goza pra mim.._**

**_E com mais duas estocadas eu gozei. Logo em seguida, pude sentir Jake grunhindo e pulsando dentro de mim e então eu sabia que ele havia gozado também._**

_Deitamos na cama, suados, ele me abraçou e começou a distribuir beijos no meu cabelo. Não é que eu não gostasse desses momentos, mas com Jake era diferente. Eu não tinha tanta paciência para aqueles momentos fofos. O afastei delicadamente e segui para o banheiro._

_- Vou tomar um banho. – Ele suspirou com a minha insensibilidade, mas nada disse._

_Quando saí do chuveiro, Jake já não estava no quarto. O encontrei na cozinha fazendo um lanche pra nós._

_- Humm, algo cheira bem aqui! – Era minha forma de pedir desculpas por sempre fugir logo depois do sexo. Eu o elogiava ou falava sobre algo que eu estava fazendo._

_- Seus preferidos! Ovos, bacon e crepes amanteigados! Bella, eu preciso te avisar, não estarei aqui no próximo final de semana. – Fiz um biquinho, mas eu não estava realmente triste. Eu gostava de ter a maior parte dos finais de semana para Thony somente e ainda precisava encontrar uma forma de achar os Cullen e esclarecer nossa história de uma vez por todas. _

_Eu não podia contar com Jake para me ajudar nessa, então, era bom que ele estivesse longe em mais um final de semana._

_- Ok, mas você vai ficar fora por mais tempo? – Perguntei com a boca cheia enquanto devorava meus ovos, bacon e aqueles crepes maravilhosos de uma vez só._

_Jake riu da forma como eu estava faminta e continuou. – Acredito que consiga voltar na quarta-feira, então, de qualquer forma, só vou ver vocês no final de semana seguinte. Vocês vão ficar bem? – Se tinha uma coisa que realmente amolecia o meu coração era a forma como ele se preocupava conosco. Vamos lá, eu era uma mãe solteira, de uma criança que não era a dele e ainda assim ele tinha uma preocupação genuína conosco. Saí da minha cadeira e sentei eu seu colo enquanto cheirava seu pescoço._

_- Sem problemas, eu não tenho nada realmente grande programado. Mas você vai perder a primeira vez de Thony no zoológico. Ele está realmente animado para isso e eu não posso fazê-lo esperar mais uma semana. No mais, ficaremos por aqui mesmo, brincando no playground do prédio, assistindo desenhos, o de sempre._

_Jake sorriu. Ele estava triste por não poder nos acompanhar, mas entendia. Eu apreciava isso também. Que ele fosse tão compreensivo e ainda permitisse meu tempo sozinha com meu filho. E não é como se ele estivesse de todo ausente, em suas viagens a trabalho estávamos sempre conectados. Todas as noites ele falava com Thony e comigo via Skype e me enviava mensagens durante todo o dia comentando como as reuniões eram chatas._

_- Bom, não pode acontecer muita coisa num zoológico não é? Vou confiar em você com meu garoto! – Eu não gostava muito quando ele falava assim. Não queria que ele criasse expectativas, principalmente com tudo que eu tinha planejado, mas eu permitia porque depois de tudo, ele merecia se referir ao meu bebê dessa forma – Mas qualquer problema, você sabe. Estou com o meu celular o tempo todo e estarei num voo pra cá no instante em que você me diga que não estão bem._

_- Own, isso é realmente fofo Jake, mas não precisa se preocupar. O que poderia acontecer numa simples visita ao zoológico? Bobo._

_Eu ri e ele acabou se juntando a mim. Pouco tempo depois ele seguiu pra casa, já que tinha que organizar suas malas. Se eu soubesse naquele dia tudo que estava para acontecer, eu teria esperado Jake voltar, ou não teria ido ao zoológico de forma alguma. Mas o destino tinha planos diferentes pra mim._

_**Quem leu o lemon? O que acharam? E é isso.. No próximo já temos Esme e Bella! Revieeeews! Beijos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ebaaaaa, finalmente, a conversa da Bella com a Esme! Viu, gby00? Chega de ansiedade! Hahahaha**

**A Bella está bem tranquila e apesar de ter suas recaídas, ficar mais sensível ela sempre volta com a cabeça no lugar. E eu amo isso nesse Bella! **

**Mas vamos lá que agora, finalmente, a história começa!**

**Deixem reviews, meus amores! Preciso de um incentivo (pisca os olhos e implora) Hahaha**

**Beijos**

**Dias atuais **

Enquanto eu seguia para o meu prédio com um garotinho realmente chateado por não completar sua visita, eu relembrava tudo que tinha acontecido comigo desde que Edward terminou comigo.

Eu estava ciente da presença de Esme, que com certeza não sairia do meu lado até ter uma explicação, mas nós duas seguimos em silencio.

Quando chegamos ao meu prédio ela murmurou algo sobre ter imaginado que eu ainda morava no mesmo local, mas eu não disse nada. No elevador, Thony já estava apagado em meu colo e ela fazia carinhos leves em seu cabelo.

Aquilo só me deixava ainda mais tensa. Quero dizer, eu realmente me preparei para procura-los e contar tudo a eles, mas não daquela forma. Eu teria muito o que explicar e não sabia por onde começar. Mas era bom que eu pudesse mostrar a verdade primeiro a Esme. Ela era mais tranquila, sabia ouvir e seria uma aliada quando eu precisasse. Ou pelo menos eu esperava isso.

- Entre e fique a vontade, eu vou colocar esse mocinho na cama para conversarmos mais tranquilamente. Posso te trazer algo para beber?

- Uma água seria bom, obrigada. – Ela deu um beijo na cabeça de Anthony e eu segui para coloca-lo na cama.

Foi bom que ela tivesse aceitado a água, agora, sem o meu filho que era como uma espécie de proteção pra mim e eu sentia como se fosse quebrar a qualquer instante. Não que um minuto sozinha fosse resolver alguma coisa, mas já ajudava. Me lembrei de no caminho pegar meu antigo notebook. Minha caixa de Pandora estava prestes a ser aberta, e eu não podia deixar nada para trás.

- Esme, eu tenho realmente muita coisa a dizer e eu queria pedir para que você me ouvisse com atenção e me deixasse mostrar tudo antes de dizer qualquer coisa. – Olhei para ela em súplica e ela fez um aceno para que eu continuasse. – Mas antes eu queria saber, porque vocês nunca me procuraram? Eu entendo que Edward estivesse com muita coisa na cabeça, mas você pelo menos poderia ter ouvido. Alice, Rosalie. Ninguém quis saber o que tinha acontecido, vocês compraram a história de James e me deixaram sozinha. – Lágrimas já corriam livremente pelo meu rosto, eu estava finalmente colocando toda a mágoa para fora – Eu sequer pude me despedir de Charlie! Vocês se mudaram, não deixaram um telefone para que eu pudesse falar com ele, nada. Ainda que eu tivesse traído Edward, ninguém tinha o direito de fazer isso. EU SOU A MÃE DELE!

- Você traiu Edward, Isabella. James nos procurou no mesmo dia mostrando tudo. Por mais difícil que fosse acreditar, eu criei aquele garoto e ele estava realmente desesperado. Edward chegou em casa devastado, confirmando que você estava grávida de James. Tudo que eu fiz foi para ajudar o meu filho. Confesso que nunca fui a favor de manter Charlie longe de você, mas meu filho estava irredutível. Nos mudamos às pressas e quando voltamos a Seattle, minha primeira atitude foi querer procurar você. O garoto nunca parou de perguntar o que aconteceu. Nossa família nunca mais foi a mesma. Então não nos culpe pelas suas escolhas, nós sofremos muito, muito mais que você.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim. O que ela entendia de sofrimento depois de tudo que eu tinha passado? Minha vontade era de pedir que ela saísse da minha casa e esquecesse tudo. Que Thony não tinha um pai e que ela nunca comentasse nada com ninguém. Mas eu esperava aquele tipo de reação. Respirei fundo como que afastando as lágrimas, peguei meu notebook e comecei a contar toda a minha história para Esme.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto eu falava todo o meu sofrimento. A perda dos meus pais, tudo. Passei então a dizer tudo que eu sabia sobre James, o que tinha acontecido e como eu nunca tive acesso ao que ele mostrou para Edward, ou nunca havia escrito qualquer carta para ele, mas havia salvo todo tipo de contato que tivemos nas redes sociais, o meu exame de gravidez com um recado para Edward impresso na data em que eu descobri.

Esme pegou o notebook, nervosa, mãos tremendo e as lágrimas já fluíam livremente. Ela já tinha ouvido toda a história, dos problemas de James com Victoria, das mensagens que trocamos em que eu somente dava apoio a ele, tudo.

Quanto mais ela lia, mais ela chorava, e já não mais olhava pra mim.

Parece que durou uma eternidade até que ela terminou de ver todas as provas que eu tinha para o caso e, surpreendentemente ela pulou no sofá onde eu estava e me abraçou, implorando para que eu os perdoasse.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella! O que nós fizemos? Me perdoe.. Por.. Por favor, nos perdoe. Eu estou implorando! Eu não tinha ideia que James pudesse ser tão mesquinho.. Não tivemos mais contato com ele, mas ele se fez de sofrido. Eu não sabia no que acreditar. Pela minha estupidez perdi o nascimento e convívio com meu neto, não estive ao seu lado quando precisou de mim, Vc e Edward.. Oh, ele ainda te ama, Bella! Ele nunca te esqueceu! – Aquilo aqueceu meu coração de alguma forma, mas eu dominei aquela sensação e voltei a pensar. O que quer que eu fizesse, eu faria pela minha felicidade e a do meu filho. Eu tinha um namorado que me amava e que fazia tudo por nós. E eu ainda estava profundamente ferida com todos os Cullen. Não! Edward não me interessava mais.

- Esme, Edward não é a questão. – Dizer aquilo doeu. Sempre havia sido ele. Mas agora eu era uma nova Bella e em minha nova vida não havia mais espaço para ele. – Eu planejei procurar vocês para esclarecer tudo pelo meu filho e por mim também. Eu precisava limpar a minha imagem e o Thony precisava conhecer a origem dele, eu quero que ele conviva com vocês. – Eu chorava copiosamente e não sei como as palavras estavam saindo perfeitamente.

- Oh Bella, muito obrigada! Você deu a ele o nome de Edward. Você não faz ideia do quanto isso significa para mim. Principalmente saber que, depois de tudo, você ainda nos quer na vida dele. Em algum lugar no meu coração eu sabia que não seria o fim. Você e meu filho ainda podem se entender e... – Agora ela soava desesperada, mas eu estava irredutível. Não era esse o meu objetivo de vida. Eu só queria as coisas claras para o meu filho. Eu não queria Edward. Por mais que sempre tivesse uma parte dele dentro de mim, que eu sempre fosse amá-lo, nós dois seguimos nossas vidas e eu não estava disposta a perdoá-lo.

- Não Esme. Deixe nossa história de lado. Eu só quero que Thony conviva e possa contar com vocês e quero Charlie de volta. – Seus olhos saltaram para suas órbitas e eu me apressei em me explicar. – Calma, eu quero dizer. Eu quero voltar a conviver com Charlie. Eu sou a mãe dele e em nenhum dia eu deixei de pensar nele. Quero poder ter a liberdade de ficar com ele, de ir a reuniões de escola, tudo, eu quero participar.

- Oh Bella, fique tranquila quanto isso. Uma vez que tudo esteja esclarecido com Edward, tenho certeza que ele mesmo irá te procurar pra tratar disso. Agora precisamos traçar um plano para falar com todos. Eu posso te ajudar no que você precisar. – E lá estava a Esme que eu conhecia. Já tinha limpado as lágrimas e já estava com a cabeça funcionando, pronta para me ajudar.

- Obrigada Esme. Eu realmente contava com a sua ajuda. Eu gostaria primeiro de esclarecer tudo com os outros. Preciso de um exército para colocar a cabeça de Edward no lugar e fazê-lo aceitar essas provas que eu tenho. Como eu já te contei, ele sequer quis olhar quando tudo aconteceu. E meus filhos são minha maior prioridade agora. Thony não estará em qualquer lugar ao redor de vocês a menos que tudo esteja resolvido.

- Não se preocupe. Começarei contando a Carlisle, Alice e Rosalie, eles vão me ajudar a contar a Emmett e Jasper. Uma vez feito isso, nós vamos pensar como fazer com Edward. – Ela acrescentou um sorrisinho nervoso – E eu não desisti de vocês dois.

Eu ri nervosamente. – Esme.. Apenas se concentre naquilo que dá para consertar ok?

- Eu vou fazer isso Bella, eu vou fazer..

Com um abraço, muitos beijos, mais alguns pedidos de perdão e uma visita rápida para ver Thony dormindo, Esme se despediu de mim com a promessa de que me ligaria ainda aquela semana para contar como tinha sido a conversa com todos e definir como faríamos para falar com Edward. Não posso culpa-la por querer resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Eu, por hora, tinha algo muito importante para lidar: Jake.

**E aí, o que acharam? Estou fazendo capítulos pequenos, mas porque queria ser mais direta, me concentrar apenas na história. Me deixem saber caso prefiram mais detalhes ok? Posso pensar em escrever alguns extras! ;)**

**Beijos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oioi, como foram de final de semana? Deixei a fic de lado um pouco pra aproveitar o sol e boy, sorry. Mas estou aqui com mais um capítulo! Como será que foi a conversa da Bella com o Jake, hein? Mais tarde posto o capítulo 11, encontro da Bellinha com todos os Cullen.. Isso me lembra que está chegando a hora do encontro com Edward.. Como ele vai reagir?**

**Gby00: Primeiro, obrigada por SEMPRE me enviar reviews.. As vezes penso que estou postando apenas para você! Hahahaha A Bella é alguém realmente sozinho.. Depois de tudo que aconteceu com ela, acho que ela prefere se dedicar ao filho e ao trabalho e não dá realmente chance das pessoas se aproximarem.. Felizmente ela tem o Jacob. Mas isso vai ser ainda mais problemático quando chegar o momento em que ela tiver que decidir entre ele e Edward. Aqui nessa fic vai ser diferente.. São os Cullen que estão voltando pra vida da Bella e não o contrário, e isso porque ela vai permitir. Em um primeiro momento ela está sendo educada e tentando manter as coisas de maneira amigável, até pelo bem estar do filho dela. Mas não vamos ter aqui, pelo menos por enquanto, uma sessão reconciliação. Eles ainda precisam reconquistar a confiança dela e merecer serem perdoados.. Vamos ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar.. **

**Je: Obrigada pela review! Fique chocada com a sua história e acho que você está certa.. Aqui na fic é um mundo a parte, na minha vida acho que faria o mesmo que voce.. Mas mesmo assim, é preciso muita coragem e determinação pra manter uma decisão dessas.. Parabéns! Pode ficar tranquila que os Cullen e principalmente o Edward vão sofrer um pouco pra ter a Bellinha de volta. E olha, você ainda vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho para o encontro com o Edward.. Acho que mais uns 2 capítulos.. Me desculpe, mas é necessário! Prometo que não vai ter enrolação.. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio e por me acompanhar aqui!**

**Vamos ao capítulos então?**

Jake tinha nos ligados no Skype. Thony estava tão cansado que não acordou. Eu sabia que acabaria tendo que acordar às 5 da manhã em uma segunda-feira para cuidar dele, mas eu realmente não me importava com isso. Eu estava um caco, toda a conversa com Esme, repassar todo meu sofrimento, lembrar de Edward, tudo isso tinha sido dolorido demais. E eu ainda ia ter uma conversa nada fácil com Jacob.

Ele sabia que eu queria que Anthony conhecesse a família, sabia que eu queria limpar o meu nome. Mas eu não tinha dito a ele que meus planos eram para um futuro próximo e, com a presença de Esme, tudo seria mais difícil. Ele se sentiria ameaçado e eu não fazia ideia de qual seria sua reação. Mas não dava pra esperar o final de semana, quando ele chegaria. Eu precisava me abrir hoje.

Como que percebendo minha inquietação, Jake apagou o sorriso do rosto e começou a conversa ele mesmo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bells? Você está tão séria.. Nem prestou a atenção no que eu disse.. – Ele tinha aqueles grandes olhos negros inundados em preocupação, as duas mãos apoiadas no peito e eu sabia que era a hora. Não dava pra mentir, no caso, omitir algo tão importante dele..

- Aconteceu sim Jake – tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a falar – Você lembra que nós íamos ao zoológico essa semana, certo? – ele acenou para que eu continuasse, sua preocupação ainda mais visível. – Bem, nós fomos hoje. Estávamos próximos das girafas quando eu vi uma pessoa...

- Bells, você está me matando aqui. Poderia parar com o rodeio, por favor?

- Jake, calma, é difícil pra mim também ok? – Eu estava nervosa, eu não queria magoar Jake. Mas de alguma forma eu sentia que era isso que aconteceria. – Era Esme, mãe do Edward.

Silêncio. Eu não dizia nada, ele não dizia nada. Lentamente ele ergueu os olhos para a câmera e começou.

- Mas ela disse alguma coisa? Vocês conversaram? E por que isso te deixa tão nervosa? Eu sei que você tem algo assim nos seus planos, mas só de olhar para essa mulher você já quer que tudo aconteça agora? – ele estava ficando nervoso, isso não era bom. Mas eu já tinha começado, não dava pra parar.

- Eu preciso que você fique calmo. Sem tantas perguntas. Por favor, me deixa falar. Ela reconheceu Anthony, Jake. No momento em que ela olhou pra ele, ela sabia que era filho de Edward. Eu pretendia procura-los para contar tudo que aconteceu, mas com ela aparecendo, tive que adiantar as coisas. Ela veio aqui em casa, conversou comigo, me pediu perdão e ela quer as coisas resolvidas o mais rápido possível.

Deus, agora ele estava realmente nervoso. Dava pra perceber como ele estava controlando sua raiva apenas pelo modo que ele respirava, seu peito subindo e descendo pesadamente, suas narinas inflando e, algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes, ele estava ficando vermelho.

- Eu não acredito Bella! – Ele começou tentando controlar sua voz – Eu não posso acreditar que você tomou uma decisão dessas sem mim! Como você foi capaz de levar essa mulher para a sua casa e abrir tudo assim sem me consultar antes? Eu pensei que eu fosse seu companheiro. E quem é ela pra exigir que as coisas se resolvam rapidamente? Vocês dois tem estado muito bem sem eles, nós três temos nos virado bem! Eu achei que você estava começando a me ver como o pai do Anthony, mas não, na primeira oportunidade VOCÊ CONTA TUDO PARA A SUA EX SOGRA! E QUER QUE TUDO SEJA RESOLVIDO RAPIDAMENTE! EU NÃO TENHO A PORRA DE UMA OPINIÃO PORQUE EU NÃO SOU NADA PRA VOCÊS! E agora? Você vai querer retomar seu relacionamento com Edward também? Vão formar uma família feliz e perfeita? E não tente me enganar dizendo que essa tal de Esme não levantou essa possibilidade.

Como é que ele sabia daquilo tudo? OK, eu precisava me acalmar. E precisava acalmar Jake. Ele precisava entender que ele estava entrando num espaço que não era o dele. Vamos lá, eu o adorava, mas sempre deixei claro que meu filho eventualmente conheceria e conviveria com o pai e a família. Eu não estava sendo uma vadia, estava?

- Jake, em primeiro lugar, não tinha decisão a ser tomada. Esme não deixaria isso simplesmente para lá, eu não tinha o que dizer. Não ia mentir que a criança não é de Edward. Também me pegou de surpresa, eu também fiquei chateada, eu estou quebrada agora, porra! Estão pense bem antes de descontar tudo em mim. – E lá estavam as lágrimas de novo. Eu não queria isso, mas pelo menos serviu para que Jake se controlasse um pouco mais. – Uma vez que tudo foi dito, não havia o que fazer. É claro que Esme quer tudo resolvido rapidamente. É O NETO DELA, ELA QUER CONVIVER COM ELE! E ME DESCULPE, MAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE DAR PALPITE NISSO. – Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais. Jake agora estava ferido, mas não havia outra maneira de dizer aquilo. – Eu sempre deixei as coisas claras pra você. Nunca coube sua opinião nesse sentido, as coisas apenas adiantaram um pouco. E você é importante pra mim! É importante pra nós! Se não fosse, eu não estaria aqui me explicando pela porcaria de um computador. Jake, esqueça, Esme só está preocupada com o neto dela, eu também. Nós estamos juntos e eu espero que isso não mude. Eu adoro você.

- Esse é o problema Bella.. Você me adora, você não me ama. Talvez ame como um amigo, mas não do jeito que você amava Edward. Como você quer que eu entre em competição com isso?

- Quem está falando de competição aqui, Jake? Eu sempre fui muito sincera a respeito dos meus sentimentos também. E eu sempre dei a você o máximo que eu pude e eu sou feliz com você – essa era uma meia verdade.. Nunca tinha sido completa, mas era o suficiente pra mim. – EU NÃO TENHO INTERESSE EM EDWARD. Ouviu? Só volte pra nós, por favor? Mais do que nunca eu preciso de você aqui comigo... – Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, então apenas baixei minha cabeça.

Não pude ver como Jake estava, mas pelo tom de voz dele, ele já tinha se acalmado. Eu tinha minha consciência tranquila de que não houve nenhuma mentira, e ele, me conhecendo bem, sabia disso. Foi o suficiente.

- Desculpe amor. Eu me senti excluído. Eu amo você e Thony e me dá medo essa situação toda, você entende? Mas eu não parei pra pensar que você só me queria com você.. Obrigado Bella. Por me contar e por me chamar de volta. – Ele estava chorando também. Aquilo era difícil e nós nem tínhamos começado a viver realmente o problema. Mas ele continuava ao meu lado e isso importava. Eu simplesmente não podia perder outra pessoa que era tão importante pra mim.

- Obrigada eu, Jake. Prometo que você será informado de tudo que acontecer. E por favor, volte pra Seattle assim que possível. Eu sei que você já fez demais por mim, mas eu preciso de você mais uma vez aqui comigo...

- Eu não consigo voltar antes de quarta-feira, Bells. Mas tenha certeza que assim que eu sair do avião eu vou direto pra sua casa. Por favor, se algo mais sério acontecer, não hesite em me ligar. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra adiantar minhas coisas por aqui e ver se eu consigo chegar aí o mais cedo possível. Eu não vou desistir de vocês, princesa. Eu te amo.

- Eu também Jake, eu também. – Aquele era o Jacob amigo, e eu realmente o amava profundamente.

**Capítulo pequeno, mas apenas para que vocês entendam que o Jake é uma parte importantíssima dessa história e que a Bella não vai fazer nada sem ele... Mais que justo, não acham?**

**Queria perguntar uma coisa.. Estamos chegando ao tão esperado capítulo em que Edward fica sabendo de toda a verdade.. Vocês querem um extra do ponto de vista dele quando isso acontecer? Me avisem, pois preciso escrever e não quero atrasar as postagens! **

**Beijosss**

**P.s: Cadê as reviews gente?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Obaaaa, capítulo 11 no ar! Finalmente, o encontro da Bella com os Cullen e duas surpresas pra vocês mais ao final! (Para Bella também ;) ) **

**E aproveitem, o encontro com Edward está chegando, só mais 1 capítulo! Se vocês forem boazinhas e eu tiver 2 reviews nesse, coloco o proximo no ar e, finalmente, o que narra tão esperado encontro entre os dois.**

**A propósito, vocês querem o extra com POV do Edward? Me avisem!**

**Beijoss**

A semana começou da pior maneira possível. Como eu imaginava, Thony acordou muito cedo. Isso porque ele já tinha levantado às 2h da manhã e foi com muita luta que consegui coloca-lo na cama novamente.

As 5h ele estava novamente de pé e dessa vez, era definitivo. Pra piorar, ele começou com suas perguntas impertinentes de um garotinho de 3 anos de idade e eu não tinha cabeça pra responder, mesmo assim, fiz o melhor que eu pude.

- Mamã, a senhola bunita foi embola? – Oh não, precisava começar a manhã me lembrando da minha dura realidade, de que Esme agora sabia de tudo, que em breve todos os Cullen saberiam, que Ele saberia?

- Sim meu amor. Ela conversou um pouco com a mamãe e depois foi para a casa dela. – Ele me olhou com seus olhinhos curiosos e eu sabia que ainda não tinha acabado.

- Ela disse que eu ela palecido com o fío dela, mamã.. Mas você disse que eu ela a caaaaala do papá – eu ainda ria como, de certa forma, ele tinha orgulho disso. – Ela conhece o papá, mamã?

Como eu tinha feito um garoto tão inteligente? Deus, ele seria a minha ruína.

- Meu amor, a mamãe precisa conversar com você.. Aquela senhora conhece seu papai sim. Ela é sua vovó, meu bem. – Um sorriso foi nascendo no rosto de Thony e eu agora entendia porque queria tanto fazer aquilo. Não era apenas para limpar o meu nome. Era pra ver aquela alegria brotar no rosto do meu filho.

- Então o papá não tá mais com o colação duente, mamã? Thony vai podê vê ele?

Quando Thony começou a perguntar pelo pai, eu tive que responder de forma que ele entendesse, mas sem se sentir rejeitado. Foi então que eu tive a idéia de dizer que o pai dele tinha o coração doente. Que se Thony o visse, poderia deixar o coraçãozinho dele doente também (uma bela forma de explicar pra uma criança que ela seria rejeitada, não?).

- Amor, o papai está melhorando. Mas a mamãe ainda não sabe quando você poderá vê-lo. Você sabe que a mamãe só faz isso para proteger você, certo? – Peguei meu filho no colo e fiz muito carinho nele, uma forma de dizer que ele era amado e que, de uma forma ou de outra, tudo ia ficar bem.

- Sim, plo meu colaçãozinho não fica duente também. Mas não fica tiste, tá bom? Eu pometo que só vou ver o papá quando ele sarar! – Mesmo tão pequenininho, meu filho já entendia quando eu estava triste e começou a secar minhas lágrimas.

Resolvi acabar com aquilo, afinal, não havia motivos para tristeza. Está certo que com toda a bagunça em minha vida, acabei me tornando uma pessoa sozinha. Não tinha mais meus amigos, vivia no trabalho ou em casa cuidando do Anthony e o tempo livre que eu tinha, era passado com Jake. Mas nem por isso me tornei amarga. De certa forma, eu estava feliz. E agora estava chegando o momento de deixar tudo em pratos limpos pelo bem dos meus filhos e pelo meu próprio bem também.

- Vamos lá mocinho, hora de ir pra escola!

Deixei Thony na escolinha, que era em horário integral e evitava que eu tivesse que gastar com uma babá também. É claro que aquilo me custava bastante dinheiro. Mas no final das contas, eu economizava não tendo que pagar a alguém para cuidar do meu filho e não perdia tempo pesquisando referências e a ficha criminal da pessoa em questão. Vamos lá, eu era filha de um chefe de polícia. É claro que eu não deixaria qualquer um entrar em minha casa e ficar sozinho com o meu bebê.

Cheguei ao prédio do escritório, um arranha céu no centro de Seattle e segui para minha sala. Droga, eu já estava atrasada.

Bella, bom dia! – Angela, minha secretária era um anjo em minha vida. Não importava a que horas eu chegasse, eu sempre tinha meu café preto me esperando, minha agenda organizada e todos os meus compromissos agendados de forma que eu não perdesse o horário de sair e pegar Thony na escola. – A sra. Esme Cullen ligou duas vezes hoje e pediu que você retornasse. Ela disse que é urgente. Se quiser, posso fazer a ligação agora mesmo, você não tem nenhum outro compromisso importante essa manhã.

Esme. É claro que eu imaginei que ela fosse resolver as coisas rapidamente, mas já teria dado tempo? De qualquer forma, apesar da tensão, eu agora estava ansiosa para saber o que era.

- Muito obrigada, Angela. Pode passar a ligação. – Finalizei com um sorriso e segui para minha sala.

Mal me sentei, meu telefone tocou. Ok, Bella, respire.

- Sim?

- Bella, a sra. Esme aguarda na linha 2.

- Ok. Isso foi muito rápido. – Ri nervosamente. – Obrigada mais uma vez, Angela.

Essa era a hora. Respirar uma, duas vezes, ok. Não, melhor mais uma vez. Finalmente tomei coragem e atendi ao telefone.

- Alô?

**- Bella, bom dia querida! Desculpe ligar tão cedo, mas eu tenho novidades e queria compartilhá-las com você!**

- Humm, ok Esme. Bom dia! Do que se trata?

**- Eu conversei com Carlisle, Rose e Alice ontem a noite mesmo. Mostrei tudo a todos e estão todos muito envergonhados pelo que fizeram... E.. Bom.. As meninas me ligaram hoje bem cedo me informando que já falaram com Emmett e Jasper. E.. Bella, nós queríamos saber se poderíamos conversar, todos nós, hoje, em um almoço, o que acha?**

Não entre em pânico, não entre em pânico. Isso era mais do que eu podia aguentar em um só dia. Pensei que Esme fosse precisar de pelo menos uma semana! Ela me liga no dia seguinte informando que já falou com todo mundo.. Bom, seja o que Deus quiser!

- Oh, ok.. Eu gostaria disso. Eu saio ao 12h, mas poderíamos marcar para as 11h, já que hoje estou com a manhã tranquila, mas minha tarde está cheia de coisas. Tudo bem pra você?

**- É claro Bella! Eu fico muito feliz e tenho certeza que todos ficarão também! Muito obrigada! Podemos nos encontrar em algum restaurante, ou eu posso te buscar no seu escritório. Você trabalha no mesmo lugar, certo? e...**

- Esme, isso não vai ser necessário. Sim, eu trabalho no mesmo escritório e tem um restaurante próximo daqui que seria muito bom. Posso pedir a minha secretária para reservar uma sala. O nome é o La Bella Itália.

**- Humm, ok. Sem nenhum problema. Não vai causar tumultos a você? **

- De forma alguma Esme. Apenas estejam lá às 11h e peçam pela reserva de Isabella Swan.

**- Ok! Obrigada mais uma vez.. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, temos uma surpresa pra você!**

Uma surpresa? O que Esme estaria aprontando agora?

- Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde então. Bom dia!

**- Tenha um bom dia, Bella!**

Até que a conversa não tinha sido tão ruim... E o que seria a surpresa que Esme tinha? De qualquer forma, era bom que eu não tivesse nada importante durante a manhã, eu não conseguiria me concentrar.

Me distraí com um processo de divórcio em minha mesa, casos como aquele sempre chamavam a minha atenção e eu tentava fazer o melhor para a família. Quando olhei o relógio faltavam 10 minutos para o meu almoço com os Cullen.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo da minha sala, mal falando um adeus a Angela. Aquela adrenalina servia para alguma coisa: eu não conseguia me estressar esperando o que viesse a seguir.

Entrei no La Bella Itália e a recepcionista me informou que todos já estavam me esperando na sala reservada.

(N/A: Não é muito costume aqui no Brasil, não sei como funciona nos EUA, mas na França e em outros países da Europa encontramos alguns restaurantes que oferecem esse serviço)

Respirei fundo e entrei. Imediatamente, todos pararam de falar e olharam pra mim. Alice estava de mãos dadas com Jasper e tinha os grandes olhos verdes um pouco chocados. Rosalie não tinha a expressão arrogante de sempre e estava ereta em sua cadeira, nem um fio do longo cabelo loiro fora do lugar. Emmett estava ao lado dela, mas não olhava diretamente em meus olhos. Notei que Esme não estava presente. Por quê? Carlisle tinha uma expressão serena e foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Bella, é muito bom te ver. Acho que você já sabe que Esme esclareceu toda a sua história conosco e tenho que te dizer que estamos todos muitos envergonhados pela forma como tratamos você no passado. – Ele iniciou sua fala com toda calma que lhe era característica.

- Oh, não podemos nos desculpar o suficiente Bella! Eu passarei a minha vida se for possível fazendo o que tiver que ser feito para que você possa me perdoar! Você era minha melhor amiga, não sei como eu pude acreditar em James! – Alice chorava muito enquanto Jasper a consolava fazendo carinho em suas costas e foi então que eu percebi que ela tinha uma protuberância na barriga, devia estar grávida de aproximadamente 6 meses se eu estivesse certa.

- Bom, bom dia a todos. Se importam se fizermos nossos pedidos antes de iniciarmos nossa conversa? Esse é realmente meu horário de almoço e eu preciso comer. – Ri, mas não acho que alguém tenha achado graça. Eles ainda estavam chocados. Como não houve objeção, fizemos o pedido ao garçom de nossa sala e só então eu comecei a falar.

- Eu fico feliz que a Esme já tenha adiantado tudo o que eu queria dizer a vocês. Era muito importante pra mim esclarecer toda a história e mostrar a verdade. Falando nisso, onde está ela?

- Ela vai chegar um pouco mais tarde, não se preocupe. – Foi a primeira vez que Emmett olhou pra mim e vi que ele tinha culpa.

- Humm.. ok. Como eu disse, eu fico feliz que vocês já saibam de tudo e já aproveito para adiantar que não guardo nenhuma mágoa. Sofri por muito tempo a rejeição de todos vocês, não só de Edward, mas isso passou. Imagino que ela tenha falado também de Thony, meu filho, de como eu quero que ele conviva com vocês e como eu quero retomar meu convívio com Charlie. Logo, tudo que estou fazendo é pelo bem deles. E pela minha paz de espírito também.

- Bella, eu sei que as coisas não voltarão a ser como antes tão facilmente. – Rose resolveu dizer e percebi que não era arrogância que ela demonstrava quando entrei, mas sim medo. – Mas nós queremos você de volta em nossas vidas também. Nós queremos que você saiba que estamos aqui para você e pedir que nos perdoe. As coisas não tem sido fáceis pra nós também. Muito menos para Edward. Ele sofre muito até hoje e tenho certeza que sabendo de toda a verdade vocês podem...

Interrompi Rose naquela hora. Eles pensavam que tudo seria simplesmente esquecido assim? Eu realmente não guardava mágoas, mas daí a me tornar a melhor amiga deles, a retomar meu relacionamento com Edward era um grande passo, não?

- Desculpe Rose, mas você não entendeu. Eu realmente não guardo mágoa alguma de vocês, mas ter sido deixada de lado, não ter tido a chance de me explicar, tudo isso me marcou profundamente e eu não vou, nem quero esquecer. Quanto a Edward, só me interesso por ele até o ponto em que ele é o pai dos meus filhos. Eu tenho minha vida agora. Tenho um namorado. Não estou mudando isso.

Silêncio. Acho que ninguém esperava pela Bella decidida. Mas como eu já imaginava, nada naquela família era deixado de lado.

- Como? Mas Bella, não é possível que você não ame mais Edward. Ou que você ame esse seu namorado como amava o meu cunhado. Vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro! Ainda são! E vocês tem dois filhos juntos! – Alice estava indignada. Mas, eu imaginava, por culpa dos hormônios, não para de chorar.

- Acredito que meus sentimentos em relação a Edward ou a Jacob, meu NAMORADO, não estejam em discussão Alice, sinto muito. O que passou, passou, só espero que agora Edward tenha a paz de espírito necessária para seguir a vida dele, assim como eu segui a minha. Não vejo como isso pode impedir que nós dois criemos nossos filhos da melhor maneira possível.

Aquilo era uma grande mentira. Eu amava Jake como amigo, o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, mas não era apaixonada por ele. Edward ainda ocupava grande parte dos meus pensamentos. Mas era minha vida, tudo que eu sofri não seria esquecido num passe de mágica, com uma viagem de compras ou uma ida a um spa. Eles precisavam saber disso, principalmente Alice, que sempre tinha tudo que queria e não estava acostumada a receber um não.

- Perdoe Alice, Bella. Ela está muito emotiva devido à gravidez e agora, com todas essas noticias. Tenho certeza que ela não quis questionar a sua vida. – Jasper me disse educadamente, característica forte em todos os homens Cullen. Esme os tinha criado bem.

- Eu tenho certeza que não. Não se preocupe Alice. Vamos apenas nos ater a Charlie e Thony ok?

- Falando neles, quando poderemos conhecer Thony? – Emmett já estava animado e eu só podia imaginar todas as coisas idiotas que ele ensinaria ao pequeno.

- Bom, eu acredito que preciso primeiro falar com Edward. Eu não vou jogar meu filho na casa de vocês e deixar que ele saiba a história de qualquer jeito e magoe o Thony.

- Se você acha que Edward é capaz de algo tão terrível assim, você realmente não o conhece. Tenho certeza que ele vai tratar a criança com todo o amor do mundo, sem sequer questionar. – Rosalie disse vermelha de raiva. Depois de tudo eu ainda era obrigada a aguentar isso?

- Eu não achava que Edward algum dia me chamaria de vagabunda, ou me afastaria do meu filho, ou que qualquer um de vocês sequer me daria o direito de defesa, Rosalie. Então me desculpa se eu estou preocupada que meu filho sofra a terça parte do que eu sofri.

Todos imediatamente baixaram suas cabeças, não era como se eu tivesse dito alguma mentira. Eles precisavam entender que eu não tinha nada pelo que me desculpar. Eu não tinha que agir conforme o que eles queriam. Estava vendo que aquele encontro não adiantaria nada, quando escutei atrás de mim:

- Mamãe?

Eu congelei. Por um milésimo de segundo eu não sabia o que fazer. As lágrimas que eu vinha segurando desde o momento em que eu entrei no restaurante saíram sem que eu precisasse piscar e em outro milésimo eu virei a minha cadeira e me ajoelhei em frente a Charlie.

- Oh meu Deus, Charlie!

Ele pulou em meu colo e passou os bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço enquanto eu soluçava e o beijava por todo o rosto.

- Meu bebê, meu bebê... Você não sabe como eu senti a sua falta. – O afastei e ele também tinha os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu nunca me esqueci de você, nem sequer por um segundo meu amor. NUNCA! Eu não acredito que estou olhando pra você! Você cresceu tanto!, - O abracei novamente forte, como se fosse um sonho e a qualquer momento ele fosse desaparecer na minha frente.

- Eu sei mamãe. A vovó me explicou que você precisou ir embora.. Que o papai teve problemas e afastou você. Eu nunca mais vou falar com ele, mamãe, NUNCA MAIS!

- Ei garotinho, olhe pra mim. Não falei assim. Você não tem culpa e seu pai nunca quis o seu mal. Deixe os problemas dos adultos para os adultos resolverem, ok?

Me levantei com ele no colo e só então vi Esme. Ela, assim como todos os outros, tinha lágrimas por todo o rosto, mas naquele momento eu só queria abraçar e falar com o meu filho. Ele tinha crescido tanto! Os cabelos estavam agora mais próximos do bronze de Edward e, se é que isso era possível, ele ainda estava mais parecido com ele. Era, ao mesmo tempo, uma alegria e uma facada no meu coração. Soprei um "muito obrigada" a Esme e continuei abraçada com o pequeno. Nem todo o tempo do mundo seria suficiente para matar toda a saudade que eu sentia.

- Mamãe – o pequeno disse. Me surpreendia que ele ainda se lembrasse de mim. – A vovó me disse que eu tenho um irmãozinho. É verdade?

- É sim meu bem. Em breve você vai conhecê-lo.

- Oba, quando? – Ele já estava pulando em meu colo de animação, algo que só poderia ter aprendido com Alice.

- Temos que falar com o seu pai primeiro. – Olhei para Esme e ela apenas baixou a cabeça. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Tudo bem. Mas você vai fazer isso bem rápido, certo? Eu tenho escola até depois de amanhã, mas hoje a vovó deixou que eu faltasse para vir ver você. Você não vai mais embora né? Eu ainda vou poder te ver sempre que eu quiser?

- Calma, mocinho! – Eu ri genuinamente, como não ria há muito tempo. Ou, pelo menos, como eu não ria quando não estava ao redor do meu outro bebê – Eu realmente preciso falar com o seu pai e poderemos saber quando e como vamos nos ver de novo. Mas não se preocupe, eu não estou indo a lugar algum. Nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre! Promessa de dedinho!

Ele riu e naquele momento eu sabia que tudo tinha valido a pena. Conversamos mais um pouco, ele me falou da escola, de como tinha sido quando mudaram pra Chicago e que ele estava feliz de ter voltado pra Seattle, já que agora ele podia me ver.

Eventualmente, as coisas ficaram menos estranhas entre nós, os adultos, já que todos nós estávamos ao redor de Charlie e a animação dele com a minha presença e a existência do irmão contagiou a todos.

Infelizmente, chegou a hora de ir embora. Todos tinham seus compromissos e eu tinha uma tarde lotada. Doeu me afastar mais uma vez de Charlie, ainda que eu soubesse que dessa vez seria por pouco tempo. Nos despedimos com a promessa de que eu falaria com Edward o mais rápido possível e que, em breve, todos eles poderiam conhecer Anthony. Eu precisava ainda falar com Jake, e a simples menção ao nome dele deixou alguns indo embora com cara feia.

Esme foi a última a se despedir e eu estranhava que ninguém tivesse sugerido nada para minha conversa com Edward. Essa seria a parte mais difícil e eu realmente precisaria de ajuda. Mas antes que eu perguntasse qualquer coisa, Esme se adiantou.

- Eu já falei com ele, Bella. Não podia deixa-lo no escuro, principalmente depois que ele pediu uma explicação para Charlie não ir à aula. De qualquer forma, isso te poupará trabalho, já que ele viu tudo que você me entregou e entendeu o que fez. Nada do que eu disser pode explicar o que ele está sentindo nesse momento. Ele vai viajar essa tarde para se situar. Mas pediu que te avisasse que ele vai te procurar no final dessa semana. Por favor, seja paciente com ele Bella, é tudo que eu peço a você.

Oh, merda.

**Essa Esme é apressada hein gente? Meu Deus! Ou seria a autora que está ansiosa também? Hahahahahahaha**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!**

**3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi amoras! **

**Tão feliz com as reviews do último capítulo! Yaaay, obrigada!**

**Respondendo:**

**Jana Masen: Isso é uma coisa boa, certo? Bom, de qualquer forma, eu escrevo com um nó na garganta e se estou passando a mesma sensação pra vocês, se vocês estão sofrendo junto com a Bella, então estou atingindo meu objetivo. Continue comentando!**

**Guest: Obrigada pelo demais! Mas você não deixou seu nome e agora eu não posso te responder adequadamente.. hahaha Obrigada mesmo! Comente mais!**

**Je: Pois é menina, esses Cullen são muito folgados às vezes. hahahaha Mas acho que, considerando o que você escreveu, você vai gostar desse capítulo 11. E estou escrevendo agora o pov de Edward, será um compilado com o que ele sentiu quando soube, quando encontrou Bella e depois disso..**

**Ginny Weasley: Eu devo ser mto linda e legal então porque.. Tá aqui o capítulo 12! Hahahaha**

**Amores, é isso. Continuem postando reviews, falando o que esperam da fic, espero que estejam gostando. Peço desculpas por qualquer erro, mas eu quero atualizar rápido para vocês e não tenho beta, então já viram, relevem! E aproveitem o encontro da Bella e do Edward. ;)**

**Beijossss ****

A semana passou como um borrão. Eu não fiquei realmente chateada com Esme, mas ter a consciência de que agora era Edward já sabia de tudo e era uma questão de tempo até que nós dois estivéssemos frente a frente, era de certa forma desesperador.

Jake não ficou nada feliz em saber como as coisas haviam se desenrolado. Acho que ele estava se sentindo ameaçado de alguma forma e, bom, eu não podia culpa-lo por isso. A única coisa que ele pediu foi que eu o mantivesse informado de tudo que acontecia e, se possível, o incluísse naquilo que fosse possível. Não era algo impossível pra mim. Eu estava determinada a fazer tudo aquilo funcionar da melhor forma para todos nós.

Falei ao telefone todos os dias com Charlie, ele inclusive conversou um pouco com Thony, que agora não falava em outra coisa a não ser no irmão. Eu esperava que Edward desse notícias em algum momento para que conversássemos e então eu poderia programar uma visita para nós.

Já era sexta-feira e eu estava saindo cansada de mais uma audiência, quando o meu celular tocou.

- Isabella? – O meu mundo parou. Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia aquela voz? Todo o meu coração se aqueceu, um nó se formou em minha garganta e minha barriga doeu. Acho que ia vomitar todo o meu almoço. Respirei fundo, afinal, eu estava esperando por cima.

- Olá Edward, eu estava esperando pela sua ligação. – Deus definitivamente estava ao meu lado naquele dia, afinal, eu havia articulado uma frase inteira sem sequer gaguejar. Eu conseguia ser bastante ridícula.

- É.. Bom, acredito que minha mãe tenha falado com você e.. Nós temos muito a conversar. Posso ir à sua casa hoje?

Ai, tinha chegado a hora. Não adiantava protelar as coisas e eu só podia agradecer que Jake estivesse fora até o sábado.

- Humm. Ok. Acho que podemos. Estou indo buscar Thony na escolinha agora e quero coloca-lo para dormir. Então, às 20h30 está bom? Continuo morando no mesmo prédio

- Está perfeito. Obrigado. E Isabella?

-Sim?

- Eu voltei. Eu não estou indo embora de novo.

O que diabos significava aquilo? É claro que agora, sabendo de tudo, ele não iria embora. Até porque eu lutaria na justiça para manter Charlie, se isso fosse necessário. De qualquer forma, eu não tinha tempo para aquilo. Precisava buscar Thony, fazê-lo dormir e ainda estar apresentável para quando Edward chegasse. O que foi? Eu não ia me encontrar com meu ex pela primeira vez em anos vestindo calças de ioga e camiseta.

Resolvi não dizer nada a Thony. Ele ficaria ansioso demais e acabaria não dormindo. Antes de tudo, eu precisava conversar com Edward. Resolvi não avisar a Jake também. Sei que se ele soubesse, ele daria um jeito de aparecer em casa e eu não queria isso.

Com meu filho dormindo, tomei um banho, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de seda um pouco mais arrumadinha. Escolhi ficar de sandálias rasteiras mesmo, afinal, eu estava em casa. Dei uma ajeitada nas coisas na sala e, pontualmente às 20h30, Edward tocou a campainha.

Eu mal tinha começado a conversa e já estava tremendo. A sensação que eu tinha no peito era esmagadora, mas eu precisava manter a tranquilidade. Tentei transformar meu sorriso em algo um pouco mais próximo do real e não de uma careta, como devia estar agora, e abri a porta.

- Boa noite, Isabella. – Deus do céu. Ele estava ainda mais glorioso do que eu me lembrava. Usava uma camisa pólo preta, calças escuras e um sapatênis com cano um pouco mais alto. Reparei que ele ainda usava uma corrente fina de ouro que eu havia lhe dado em um de seus aniversários. Subindo mais um pouco, sua boca. Oh Jesus. Continuavam sendo os mesmo lábios em que eu me perdi tantas vezes e eu só podia imaginar como seria.. Foco, Bella, foco! Não seja uma adolescente hormonal.

- Entre Edward. – Ele me olhava com tanta profundida, quase como se pudesse ler a minha alma. Ao mesmo tempo em que era bom saber que ele ainda me olhava como na época em que nós dois éramos o casal mais apaixonado de toda Seattle, era fodidamente incômodo.

Edward sentou no sofá e estava olhando para suas mãos. Estávamos em um silêncio inquietante quando ele resolveu, finalmente, começar a falar.

- Bella, eu não posso dizer o quanto eu sinto. Eu gostaria de dizer que eu sei todo o sofrimento que você teve, a maior parte por culpa da minha estupidez, mas eu não posso. Eu sequer imagino pelo que você passou. Eu poderia perder o nosso tempo te implorando perdão, mas não seria o suficiente. – Ele começou a chorar e aquilo partiu o meu coração. Por que nós tínhamos que passar por tudo isso? O que nós fizemos para merecer? Por mais que ele fosse um idiota, que não tivesse sequer me escutado, Edward era uma boa pessoa e eu era solidária ao que ele sentia agora, apesar de saber que ele merecia. – Eu só posso dizer que eu me comprometo a passar o resto da minha vida fazendo tudo que estiver ao meu alcance e além dele para te recompensar e ser perdoado por você.

Eu estava tentando me controlar e aquele era um momento confuso pra mim. Meu coração batia freneticamente por ele, me fazendo relembrar todos os bons momentos que tivemos, mas também batia forte por saber tudo o que ele tinha feito e o que isso tinha me causado. Era como uma sensação agridoce, eu ainda não sabia explicar bem.

- Edward, eu imagino que Esme tenta te falado tudo, te mostrada tudo que eu tinha, certo? – Ele acenou com os olhos ainda brilhando em lágrimas quando olhou pra mim. – Bom, eu vou dizer a mesma coisa que disse à sua família na segunda-feira. Eu não guardo mágoas, eu realmente não guardo. Eu quero apenas que o Thony tenha você, que ele tenha vocês. E é claro, eu queria limpar a minha imagem. Não é legal viver tendo consciência de coisas ruins que as pessoas pensam de você, especialmente quando não têm nenhum fundamento.

- Eu sei Bella, agora eu sei. Só não quero que seja tarde demais. Eu já procurei uma maneira de resolver isso de todas as formas possíveis, mas eu quero a sua confiança de volta.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu tenho certeza que você será ótimo com Thony, assim como você é com Charlie e... – Ele me interrompeu.. Mas o que quer que ele fosse dizer, estava travado em sua garganta.

- Eu não.. Quero dizer.. Eu vou.. Droga. Eu quero recuperar a SUA confiança, Isabella. E eu vou fazer isso. Nós vamos criar nossos filhos da melhor forma possível e..

Eu precisava cortar tudo aquilo. Eu sabia onde Edward queria chegar e quando ele segurou a minha mão, foi como se um choque passasse por todo o meu corpo. Antes eu achava aquilo agradável, agora não passava de algo extremamente incômodo pra mim. Além disso, eu tinha um namorado e eu não estava disposta a perder Jake, especialmente por alguém que fez tudo o que Edward fez. Soltei da mão dele e tentei explicar da melhor maneira que eu encontrei.

- Não se preocupe com isso Edward, realmente. Como eu disse, eu confio que você será ótimo com Thony, então não tenho com o que me preocupar. Ele e Charlie são as únicas coisas que nos unem e eu tenho certeza que se nós formos organizados, conseguiremos fazer isso da melhor maneira possível. Digo, nós não precisamos ser inimigos certo? Eu quero o melhor para os meus filhos e eu sei que você também. Esse já é um arranjo perfeito.

Ele me olhou e ele estava ferido. Não sei o que raios nos céus significava aquilo, mas eu também não pretendia descobrir. Agora eu só queria que fôssemos os melhores para Charlie e Anthony.

- Oh, claro. Não se preocupe por mim, Isabella, eu farei o possível e o impossível por eles. – Dei um sorriso de canto, mas ele não correspondeu, exceto pela linha fina que se formou em seus lábios. Eu ainda precisava falar com ele sobre a situação de Charlie e eu estava voltando a ficar nervosa.

- Edward, bom, tem mais uma coisa. – Eu olhei para baixo, mas eu sabia que ele estava olhando pra mim. Eu não tinha como explicar isso. Era simples, como se os olhos dele estivessem me queimando e meu corpo apenas soubesse disso. Arrepios percorriam a minha espinha e eu tenho certeza que daria um choque em qualquer um que se aproximasse. – Eu quero resolver a situação de Charlie. Eu quero adotá-lo. Quero meu nome em sua certidão de nascimento, quero todos os direitos e deveres que vem com isso. Eu tenho certeza que você vai me entender quando digo que eu não estou o perdendo novamente.

- Humm, isso não é necessário Bella. – Eu me assustei e devo ter arregalado os olhos. Ele não ia dar os meus direitos como mãe? Meus olhos já tinham se enchido novamente quando ele tratou de se explicar. – Digo, você não tem que fazer isso. Você sempre foi a mãe dele, eu deveria ter sabido disso. Mas você não precisa se forçar a um compromisso, eu não vou repetir o passado.

- Eu não estou me forçando a um compromisso, o que você quer dizer com isso? - Eu estava com raiva. Ele nunca teria tato para lidar com todas essas coisas? – Eu quero que Charlie tenha meu nome também Edward. Quero ter direito a visitas, quero ter que ir a reuniões escolares e ser seu contato de emergência. – Eu estava chorando e sequer tinha percebido. – Eu quero ser aquela a quem ele vai apresentar sua primeira namorada, e eu quero dar um tempo difícil a ele sobre isso. Eu quero tudo Edward, por favor, não tire MAIS ISSO de mim!

Ele estava realmente magoado agora, mas eu não quis que aquelas palavras fossem uma acusação, uma forma de chantagem. Era apenas o que sentia e acho que pelo menos uma vez na vida eu merecia ser ouvida e merecia que me dessem o que eu queria.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer isso. Você tem todo direito, só não queria que se sentisse obrigada a fazê-lo. Mas eu conheço você melhor que isso, sei que você faz por amor. Podemos dar entrada junto com o meu processo de reconhecimento de paternidade do Anthony, está ok para você?

- Está ótimo. – Eu respirei aliviada. Finalmente as coisas estavam saindo do jeito que eu queria.

- Eu vou falar com o meu advogado, acho melhor ter alguém representando a nós dois, assim o processo será mais rápido. E.. eu queria saber.. onde está Thony?

Depois dos nossos arranjos, acho que ele merecia ver o filho, ainda que dormindo. Eu sorri e apenas o guiei até o quarto dele. O que eu acompanhei me fez chorar ainda mais.

Edward olhou para Thony e depois pra mim com um olhar que eu poderia definir como de reverência. Ele se abaixou lentamente na cama e fez um carinho muito leve na cabeça do NOSSO filho. As lágrimas começaram a descer e eu vi que ele estava se controlando pra não soluçar. Ele espalhou beijos por todo o cabelo e rosto do Thony e, antes que eu me desse conta, eu estava sentada na cama segurando a mão de Edward. Aquilo parecia tão certo e tão confuso ao mesmo tempo...

Edward deu um último beijo no pequeno e nós fomos para a sala.

- Muito obrigado, Bella. Eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer o suficiente.

Eu mantive distância, não queria contato demais com ele ou meu corpo trairia a minha cabeça. Mas acenei e sorri, ele não tinha porque me agradecer. Eu faria tudo de novo.

- E.. Ahn.. Esme gostaria de um almoço em família no domingo. Você sabe, para que todos possam conhecer Thony melhor. Eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês fossem. De qualquer forma, pretendo passar por aqui amanhã, se não for problema pra você, é claro. Eu quero que você me apresente ao meu filho.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Tudo que eu queria tinha acontecido e as coisas se resolveram muito mais rápido e muito mais tranquilamente do que eu imaginava. Mas eu ainda precisava incluir Jacob e Edward precisava saber disso.

- Tudo bem por mim. Jake estará aqui amanhã a noite, então você pode vir mais cedo se quiser ter um momento sozinho com Thony, poderia também trazer Charlie, assim eu o aproveito um pouquinho. E tudo bem para o almoço, você pode passar aqui e buscar o Thony ou eu posso leva-lo e almoçar com vocês. Bem, desde que eu possa leva Jake comigo.

- Levar quem? – Edward tinha agora uma ruga em sua testa e não parecia mais tão feliz..

-Jake, Edward, Esme não te disse? Ele é meu namorado...

**Vocês me amam por ter terminado a fic assim? HAHAHAHAH eu sei que sim. Provem nas reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Oioi amores!

Volteeeei. E aqui está o capítulo com o ponto de vista do Edward. Está um pouco longo, mas eu narrei a forma como ele descobriu a verdade, a conversa dele com a Bella e, mais importante, o que ele foi fazer fora de Seattle quando descobriu tudo. Poderia facilmente ter dividido os capítulos, mas eu sou uma autora ansiosa e queria muito que vocês lessem logo. Fiz errado? Quer saber também? Bora ler!

Estou amando as reviews, continuem comentando! (E o que é esse apoio a Jacob, pessoal? Viraram a casaca? hahahahahaha)

Jana: Amei que você está gostando da história. E a batalha de Bella só começa agora... Fico imaginando como é estar entre dois amores, um pelo qual você é apaixonada, mas que te humilhou e feriu profundamente, o outro que é mais um grande amigo, mas esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos difíceis. Estou confusa como a Bella! E você vai ver que ela amadureceu muito e ainda vai amadurecer mais. Edward tem um longo caminho pela frente..

gby00: Está gostando? Bella está surpreendendo né?

Não se esqueçam de comentar hein? E repito, qualquer erro relevem, pois eu não tenho beta.

Beijos

**Edward's POV**

Aquele tinha sido um raio de semana. A bolsa estava louca e eu tive que ir a Nova Iorque duas vezes no último mês. Eu continuava sendo um economista de sucesso e agora, com a minha própria corretora, o dinheiro vinha praticamente como água, não que eu precisasse. Ainda assim, era bom trabalhar, eu PRECISAVA daquilo. Entre meus compromissos profissionais e o tempo dedicado a Charlie, eu não poderia permitir qualquer brecha para pensar NELA.

Minha vida tinha parcialmente acabado no dia em que eu soube de sua traição. Uma parte de mim se recusava a acreditar em tudo o que James contou, mas quem poderia discutir com aquelas provas? Escutar o que Isabella tinha a dizer só me traria mais sofrimento.

Doeu me separar dela. Não só por mim, mas pelo meu filho também. Não passava um dia sem que ele perguntasse onde estava a "mamã". Eu inventei mil desculpas, até que não tive como fugir e, para não manchar a imagem que meu filho tinha dela, disse apenas que ela estava muito, muito doente e precisou ir embora. Simples e curto, sem promessas, sem explicações.

No momento em que eu saí do apartamento de Isabella, eu não tinha mais chão. É claro que eu ficaria extremamente feliz se aquele filho fosse meu. Eu estava planejando pedi-la em casamento, pelo amor de Deus! Mas ela conseguiu destruir tudo, todos os meus sonhos de uma família feliz, que eu acreditava que eram nossos.

Nesse processo eu também perdi James, que era meu melhor amigo. Eu o conhecia desde criança e o amava tanto quanto amava Jasper e Emmett. Foi uma grande traição da parte dele. Felizmente, nunca mais o vi. Tive notícias de que ele estava morando no Colorado, aproveitando a fortuna que os pais tinham deixado de herança. Mas era tudo que eu sabia e, para ser sincero, eu não queria saber de mais nada.

Dela eu nunca mais tive notícias. Esme tentou me pedir que não impedisse a relação entre Bella e Charlie, mas isso seria impossível. Cada vez que eu olhasse para ela, seria como se estivessem arrancando meu coração. Eu era um idiota e eu ainda a amava, vai entender.

Naquele dia eu cheguei em casa de viagem e estava morto. Brinquei com Charlie e o sábado passou em um borrão. No domingo, Esme chegou bastante estranha e eu percebi que ela havia chorado. Nós tínhamos voltado para Seattle porque eu pensei que estava prendendo minha família. Por que então ela estaria triste?

À noite eu sei que ela teve uma conversa com Rosalie, Alice e meu pai no escritório, a portas fechadas, e eu realmente comecei a ficar preocupado. Minha mãe estaria doente? É por isso que ela sempre insistia para voltar para Seattle? Eu tinha uma péssima sensação sobre tudo isso, mas deixei para conversar com ela no dia seguinte.

Acordei atrasado e fui correndo ao quarto de Charlie para apressá-lo e leva-lo a escola, mas fui surpreendido por uma cama vazia. Talvez mamãe tivesse feito isso. Desci as escadas e fui procurar um café para realmente me acordar, quando dei de cara com meu filho usando ainda pijamas, sentado no balcão comendo calmamente seu cereal e rindo com a minha mãe.

- Charlie, você sabe o quanto nós estamos atrasados? Por favor, você já é grande o suficiente para entender seus horários. Vá correndo se trocar, nós precisamos ir.

- Mas papai, a vovó disse que eu não vou a aula hoje. Eu posso faltar.

Dirigi a Esme um olhar inquisidor. Definitivamente minha mãe estava doente e queria aproveitar seus momentos com o neto. Mas seria terminal? Digo, várias pessoas têm doenças terminais e conseguem, por milagre de Deus ou da ciência, vencê-las. Ela teria desistido? Mas antes que eu pudesse formular mais perguntas em minha cabeça e fazê-las em voz alta, Esme me interrompeu.

- Edward, filho, eu permiti que Charlie faltasse a aula hoje. Você sabe que eu não faria isso se não fosse importante.

- Mãe, você está me escondendo alguma coisa. Ontem você chegou em casa chorando depois de passar a tarde fora e não dizer onde tinha ido. Depois entra com meu pai e as garotas no escritório, eu não vejo ninguém indo embora. Agora a sra. deixa o meu filho faltar a aula. O que está acontecendo? – Engoli seco, antes de fazer a pergunta que eu realmente queria. – A sra. está doente?

Esme riu. Ok. Aquilo era estranho. Ela ri num dia, chora em outro.. Definitivamente eu estava ficando louco. Ou minha mãe estava.

- Edward, não é a minha história para contar, mas considerando que todos já sabem, inclusive o pequeno Charlie aqui – Ela sorriu para ele. – Acho justo que você saiba também. Vamos ao escritório, eu tenho muitas coisas para te mostrar. Charlie, suba para o seu quarto, tome um banho e fique bem lindo, ok meu amor?

Enquanto meu filho subia as escadas, nós fomos ao escritório. Eu queria saber do que se tratava aquilo. Esme se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa, indicou a cadeira a minha frente para que eu me sentasse e me entregou um notebook.

- Mãe, eu não tenho tempo para charadas. Do que se trata?

- Apenas abra Edward. Tudo que você precisa ver está aí.

Assim que abri, apareceu uma página de mensagens do Facebook de Isabella. Que porra era aquela? Doeu ver a foto dela, minha mãe queria ainda eu visse de novo as mensagens que ela trocou com James? Por que eles não entendiam que eu queria apenas viver a minha vida, não ter mais nenhuma notícias DELA?

- Mãe, fodidamente a sra. não está fazendo isso comigo. EU JÁ NÃO ESTOU QUEBRADO O SUFICIENTE? EU SOBREVIVI A PORRA DE QUASE 4 ANOS LONGE DELA, POR CULPA DELA, A SRA. QUER TRAZER TUDO ISSO DE NOVO?

Estava a ponto de me levantar e ir para o meu quarto, quando minha mãe me dirigiu um olhar sério e mandou que eu ficasse. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, mas não fazia sentido ele estar ali.

- Eu sou sua mãe, Edward. Você sabe que eu fiz de tudo para que você voltasse a ser feliz. Mas eu cometi um erro enorme, que eu nem mesmo sei se pode ser reparado, exatamente por não questionar você. Eu estou dizendo para ler tudo que está aí e você vai fazer isso porque eu sou sua mãe e estou dizendo para você fazer.

A contragosto, eu comecei a ler tudo aquilo, mas algo estava errado. Aquela não era a conversa que James havia me mostrado. Quero dizer, ele não tinha realmente me mostrado a conversa, mas sim imagens da página (print screen), ainda assim. Tinha um sentido completamente diferente.

Se aquilo ali fosse verdade, eu tinha cometido o pior erro da minha vida. Eu tinha perdido a razão da minha existência, afastado uma mãe de seu filho, sido um miserável nos últimos anos, tudo porque fui idiota o suficiente para não ver o que Isabella queria me mostrar. Pior, ela estava grávida. Ela disse que era meu. Seria possível aquilo? Não podia. Eu não queria aceitar que eu tinha sido tão estúpido.

- Mãe, isso não pode ser. Como a sra. conseguiu acesso a tudo isso? E esses contatos posteriores de James? Como? Isso não faz sentido algum...

Eu já chorava e nem sabia o porquê. Ou sabia. Minha cabeça não tinha aceitado aquilo que meu coração já havia entendido. Eu era um completo idiota.

- Meu filho, eu me encontrei com Bella ontem. Foi por acaso, mas nós conversamos e ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não posso acreditar em tudo que nós fizemos àquela garota. Você não tem ideia de todo o sofrimento pelo qual ela passou nesse tempo.

Minha cabeça estava entrando no lugar, e agora eu começava a entender tudo. James havia mentido pra mim. Eu tinha ciúmes dele algumas vezes, ele ficava ao redor de Bella tempo demais. Eu acho que isso me deixou cego. Isso me impediu de não cometer um erro gigantesco. Mas espere... Bella estava grávida. Se tudo aquilo era verdade, o filho realmente era meu.. Quase como respondendo minha pergunta mental, Esme me empurrou um papel e eu vi que era o Exame de gravidez de Bella. Estava um pouco amarelado devido ao tempo, mas pude ver a mensagem que ela imprimiu junto com o exame, um serviço que alguns laboratórios oferecem.

_Edward,_

_Sei que isso não foi o planejado, sei que não era o esperado, mas tenho certeza que nós nos sairemos maravilhosamente bem. Eu só posso dizer que mesmo antes de saber da sua reação, já estou feliz de carregar em mim um pedacinho de você._

_Obrigada por me dar as melhores coisas da minha vida, Charlie, esse pequeno que em breve estará conosco para nos atormentar e, principalmente, o seu amor._

_Eu te amo e sempre te amarei_

_Sua Bella_

Mãe.. – Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Meu Deus, o que eu tinha feito? Havia perdão para tudo aquilo? – O bebê... Era meu, mãe. Ele nasceu, ela está com ele? Ela.. ela não o deu para adoção, deu? – Meu coração se partia só em imaginar essa possibilidade. Eu sabia que Bella jamais faria um aborto, mas eu não a julgaria se ela não quisesse manter com ela alguém que fosse parte de mim.

- Está com ela, meu filho. Eu o conheci. Ele é lindo. Exatamente como você e Charlie e é uma criança adorável. – Meu coração se encheu de amor imediatamente e eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios – Ele se chama Anthony, Edward. Você percebe, ela deu o seu nome do meio a ele!

Bella era realmente surpreendente. Ao mesmo tempo, nada daquilo era uma surpresa. Eu conhecia seu coração e ele era bom, ela era boa, um dos motivos pelos quais eu a amava tanto. Mas ela teria mudado? Ela me deixaria ver o meu filho?

- Ela quer que ele conviva conosco, Edward! Mesmo depois de tudo que nós fizemos a ela. Nós conversamos muito e Bella me disse que voltou a Seattle e já tinha essa intenção. Ela queria limpar o nome dela e dar uma chance para nossa família de conviver com Thony.

Eu chorei mais. Não sei quanto, não sei por quanto tempo. Nesse período, minha mãe apenas me segurou e chorou junto comigo. Ninguém jamais entenderia o que eu sentia agora. Eu ainda amava Bella, eu a amei todos os dias. Mas eu tinha matado esse sentimento sendo um estúpido, um idiota. Me culpava, obviamente, mas parte daquilo estava nas costas de James? Por que essa atitude? Eu precisava resolver isso. Eu precisava ter essa paz enquanto tentava reconstruir minha relação com a mulher da minha vida. Sim, porque eu não iria desistir. Se ela não me quisesse mais, teria que passar o resto de sua vida me rejeitando. Se nesses quase 4 anos eu não tive ninguém, a não ser um caso esporádico, ela estaria da mesma forma? Ela teria alguém? No momento eu não tinha tempo para isso. Antes de lutar por ela e pela família que nós poderíamos formar, eu precisava acertar minhas contas. Com James.

Me controlei um pouco e apenas disse a minha mãe que precisava viajar e colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Ela não me impediu. Não disse pra onde ia, mas ela deve ter imaginado que eu iria a Chicago. Na verdade, eu estava indo para o Colorado, atrás do filho da puta que me ajudou a destruir a minha vida.

Não foi difícil encontrar o endereço de James. Com os meus contatos, eu já sabia onde ele morava, seu número de celular e qualquer outra informação importante.

Não me surpreendi quando parei em frente a sua casa... Ficava nos arredores de Denver (N/A: capital do Colorado) e era imponente. Definitivamente ele estava gastando bem a herança dos pais, que haviam morrido em um acidente na Europa há algum tempo.

Toquei a campainha e respirava pesado, estava difícil controlar a minha raiva. Victoria atendeu. Ele ainda estava com a vadia. Mesmo ela tendo o traído inúmeras vezes, dado em cima de mim, de todos os meus irmãos e de outros amigos de James, ricos, disponíveis ou não.

- Edward! Querido, eu não acredito que está realmente aqui! Nós sentimos tanto a sua falta.. – Antes que eu pudesse impedir, ela estava pendurada em meu pescoço me abraçando de forma insinuante. James vinha logo atrás e percebi que ele estava surpreso, mas imediatamente ele substituiu a reação por uma falsa máscara de tristeza.

- Meu amigo, eu não acredito que tenho você em minha casa. Eu não poderia ter vivido mais triste com tudo que aconteceu, mas reconstruí minha vida com Victoria e...

- Corte essa merda, seu filho da puta! – Calma definitivamente não era meu nome. – Eu sei de toda a verdade, sobre como você me enganou sobre a Bella!

Eu vi que ele se assustou novamente. Como eu tinha perdido todas essas reações antes? Ele era tão fácil de ler... Eu teria sabido que ele era um mentiroso e minha vida seria muito diferente agora.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Edward! Provavelmente Isabella inventou alguma história pra você, mas eu posso te garantir que...

Joguei a impressão das páginas do Facebook dela na cara dele. Joguei uma cópia do exame de gravidez também. Ele ia me pagar por tudo aquilo e tinha que agradecer que ainda não havia recebido um soco na mandíbula.

- Essas são apenas as impressões e cópias. Eu tenho os originais e tenho acesso a esse antigo perfil dela. Posso te garantir que eu tenho minha equipe de TI trabalhando nisso e que não se trata de nenhuma montagem.

James ficou mudou. Seus olhos azuis estavam com as pupilas dilatadas, raiva, pelo que eu pude perceber, mas ele ainda estava pensando.

- Eu só quero entender o porquê, James. Eu fui um irmão para você, você sempre teve a minha amizade, o carinho da minha família. Isabella sempre foi uma amiga, mesmo quando eu achava que você estava cheio de merda e ela não deveria te dar atenção. Você tem consciência de tudo o que você fez?

- Você quer saber o porquê? – Ele finalmente ia falar – Você É UM FILHO DA PUTA QUE TEVE TUDO!VOCÊ NÃO MERECIA TER TAMBÉM A GAROTA PERFEITA! ELA TINHA QUE SER MINHA, EDWARD, MINHA!

- Ok, porque não tomamos um chá e nos acalmamos, garotos.. Eu acho que.. – Era a primeira vez que Victoria falava e eu percebi que, pelo menos, ela era uma falsa melhor que James. Mas não posso dizer que ela teve a chance de botar isso pra fora.

- Cale a boca, Victoria, eu não tenho que aguentar você também! SAIA DAQUI. – James gritou pra ela, ela simplesmente me soprou um beijo e saiu da sala – Você sempre teve tudo, um mimado filho da mãe. Tinha os pais perfeitos, os irmãos perfeitos, a vida perfeita. Eu vi a Bella primeiro! Mas ela se interessou por mim? É claro que não. Como todas as outras, ela tinha que olhar pra você. Você sabia que Tanya me procurou antes de te entregar o moleque insuportável? – Meu Deus, ele sabia de mais coisas do que eu imaginava, como eu pude ser tão cego? – Ela me encontrou por acaso, me disse que não aguentava mais cuidar de uma criança que ela sequer queria. Eu a aconselhei procurar você, te entregar a criança. Eu queria mesmo que ela ficasse na sua vida, como uma sombra, mas a vadia estava pensando em se mudar pra Europa e se casar com um milionário que viu uma vez na vida, você não estava nos planos dela. Ainda assim, eu pensei que uma criança atrapalharia tudo. Mas não. Bella tinha que ser a mulher perfeita, não é? Que te ama e te apoia em tudo. Ela tinha que se apegar e virar A PORRA DA MÃE DE UMA CRIANÇA QUE SEQUER ERA DELA!. Eu tinha meus problemas com Victoria e eu sabia que ela se importava. Por acaso, descobri um cara que modificava imagens perfeitamente, copiava caligrafia, ele fazia de tudo. Eu já tinha meu plano perfeito, até perceber que Bella estava grávida. Você é tão idiota e egoísta que sequer percebeu isso. Ela enjoava o dia todo, pedia comidas estranhas, tinha mudanças bruscas de humor.. – Eu não podia acreditar em tudo que eu estava ouvindo. James era doente. Ele era um monstro. Como foi que eu me deixei levar? – Seria perfeito, não acha? E eu tenho que dizer que fazer a falsa confissão, acompanhada da informação de que ela estava grávida foi perfeito. Meu plano era perfeito. Você deixaria o coração dela em pedaços e eu estaria lá para juntar os cacos. Quando a criança nascesse, eu pagaria alguém e diria que o bebê nasceu morto. Afinal, você não acha que eu aguentaria um outro Cullen, certo?

Ele riu e eu não aguentei. Parti pra cima dele e ele sequer reagiu. Enquanto eu desferia socos, ele ria como o louco que ele era. Um homem, imagino que seja segurança dele, surgiu do nada e nos separou. Eu ainda estava agitado, mas James continuava sorrindo.

- Meu plano não deu certo, ela percebeu que eu tinha mentido. Infelizmente, eu achei que Bella fosse um pouco mais bobinha. Mas não tem problema. Eu não tive ela, mas você também não. Dói ter tudo e não ter nada ao mesmo tempo Edward?

Tentei partir para cima dele novamente, mas o segurança me impediu. Me acalmei um pouco e apenas dei o aviso que eu queria:

- Fique longe dela James, dela e da minha família. Ou você vai ter mais para reclamar do que um nariz quebrado.

Fiquei mais alguns dias em Denver, para clarear minha cabeça. Pedia comida no quarto de hotel e ficava lá o dia todo, olhando as fotos de Bella, tudo o que nós éramos e o que poderíamos ter sido. No final, serviu para que eu criasse uma determinação e a certeza de que eu tentaria até o fim dos meus dias retomar a minha relação com Bella. Ela iria me amar novamente.

Marquei com minha mãe e finalmente chegou o dia de me encontrar com ela. Nada do que eu imaginei me preparo para aquilo. Bella estava ainda mais bonita, seus cabelos cor de mogno um pouco mais longos e caindo em ondas leves pelas suas costas, seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate, vivos, que agora tinham algo diferente, tristeza talvez? E o corpo.. A maternidade tinha feito bem a ela.

Nós tivemos uma conversa longa e muito emotiva. Acho que eu havia chorado o que não tinha mais para chorar.

Conhecer Anthony foi indescritível. Ele me deu a visão que eu tinha de Charlie, pequeno, a mesma forma de dormir, com a boquinha um pouco aberta, as mãozinhas sob a cabeça... Não posso esquecer também a forma como Isabella segurou a minha mão. Aquilo parecia tão certo. Para ser mais perfeito, só se Charlie estivesse conosco. Era tudo o que sempre tinha sonhado. Uma família perfeita com Bella. Eu iria lutar por aquilo. Aquele gesto de carinho dela, a consideração comigo e com toda a minha família, mesmo de depois de tudo que fizemos, só me dava mais certeza disso. Ela ainda me amaria?

Foi com muita alegria que eu aceitei o sim dela para o nosso almoço em família. Pensei que ela quisesse levar um amiguinho de Thony, um tal de Jake, mas me enganei. Ela queria, sim, leva-lo, mas ele era namorado dela. O.

Eu tinha mais um problema com o que me preocupar. Imediatamente o sentimento de posse tomou conta de mim, e a tristeza voltou. Se ela percebeu, não disse nada. Eu também não. Afinal, eu precisava conhecer quem estava com ela e o que eu precisava fazer para demonstrar que ninguém a amaria como eu, que o lugar dela era ao meu lado. Ele viria para o almoço de domingo e eu estava preparado.

Eu havia perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra. Não importa quanto tempo levasse, eu estava disposto a conseguir o total perdão de Bella. Ela seria minha.

**Gente do céu, esse James é um louco hein? Será que ele aparece de novo pra tentar estragar as coisas? Sim ou com certeza? Hahahahahaha**

**E já estou roendo minhas unhas pela batalha entre Edward e Jake. Bellinha vai ficar perdida como cego em tiroteio.**

**Mais 3 reviews e eu posto o próximo capítulo, o tão esperado almoço entre os Cullen.. E adiantando um pouco.. Edward vai vissitar Thony no sábado, mas vai encontrar Jake lá. Como será isso?**

**Comentem, comentem, comentem!**

**Beijos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ai, vocês me pressionam demais! Hahahahahaha**

**Tá aí o capítulo novo, momento super fofo entre Edward, Charlie, Thony e Bella e muita tensão com um Jake aparecendo de repente..**

**Esse capítulo é um divisor de águas e agora começa a real convivência Bella-Edward e as tentativas dele de reatar o relacionamento. Mas fiquem tranquilos que ele ainda vai amargar muitooooo.**

**Deixem mais reviews! Je, Ginny, Pseudo escritora, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Beijos**

Edward foi embora um pouco triste, ou pelo menos eu acho que ele ficou assim. Não sei se tem a ver com Jake, ou com todas as emoções pela qual ele passou, mas, bem, não me interessava. Tudo parecia estar entrando nos eixos, eu consegui ser uma pessoa normal ao redor dele e tenho certeza que agora poderíamos fazer o melhor para os nossos filhos, afinal, essa era a razão para tudo aquilo.

Anthony acordou tarde, algo que não é de seu costume e disse que tinha sonhado com o "papá" dele. Tivemos um conversa curta, tentei explicar de forma clara que seu papai tinha sarado e que eles se encontrariam. Ele não parou de perguntar quando, que ele precisava ficar "limpo e cheirosinho" e precisava guardar os brinquedos dele. Eu era mãe, portanto, suspeita para dizer isso, mas eu não achava que houvesse crianças mais doces que os meus filhos no mundo.

Edward ligou por volta das 10h, confirmando sua visita para as 14h e dando detalhes do almoço em sua casa no dia seguinte. Eu, Jacob e Anthony éramos esperados às 11h.

Entre lidar com toda a animação de Thony, fazer o almoço e organizar todas as coisas em casa, o tempo voou. Eu já tinha falado com Jake tudo que tinha acontecido. É claro que ele não estava com medo, é claro que ele se sentia ameaçado, mas eu queria dar a ele toda segurança possível. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo que ele fez por mim. Sei que ele chegaria à cidade em breve, mas não o esperava em casa em qualquer horário.

Pontualmente às 15h, Edward chegou. Com uma surpresa pra mim. Charlie. Foi realmente maravilhoso poder ver e abraçar o meu menino mais uma vez. Edward me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, deixando um formigamento no local. Eu apenas sorri e os convidei a entrar.

Foi interessante ver a interação entre eles. Todos já sabíamos de tudo, mas eu tinha um Anthony envergonhado de cabeça baixa no canto do sofá e um Charlie num misto de timidez e ciúmes no outro. Olhei para Edward e ri. Ele estava feliz. E estava ansioso por aquele momento, eu sabia disso.

- Thony, venha cá meu amor. – Obediente, ele veio para o meu colo ainda sem olhar pra cima. – Eu quero que você conheça Charlie, seu irmão e Edward Anthony, seu pai.

A cena que se desenvolveu em minha frente me emocionou. Thony deu um abraço apertado em Charlie e ganhou de volta um sorriso genuíno do irmão. Esse era meu garoto. Quando ele olhou pra Edward, era possível ver todos os seus dentinhos e ele pulou no colo dele enrolando os bracinhos ao redor do seu pescoço e logo começou com suas perguntas.

- Então você é meu papá? E você é meu rimãozinho?

- Sim, eu sou seu pai pequeno. Viu como nós dois temos o mesmo nome? Charlie, por sua vez, tinha o nome do seu avô. – Era doce que ele estivesse lidando com os dois e tentando não deixar o mais velho enciumado.

- Hummm.. Legal. A mamã disse que eu ela a suuua caaaala. Ela sempe diz "você é bunito igual o papá". E o Chali é igual a zente também. Puquê a mamã não tem olos vedes como a zente?

Edward e Charlie riram. Era realmente fofo ver a forma como Thony era eloquente, mas eu precisava começar a corrigir as palavras que ele dizia. Eu só não tinha forças pra isso ainda. Mas Edward não estava rindo apenas pelo pequeno discurso do pequenino. É claro que ele pegou a parte em que meu filho assumiu que eu o achava bonito. Arrogante.

- Então a mamãe acha o papai bonito? Eu também acho a mamãe linda, muito linda, a mais linda do mundo certo meninos? – Enquanto eu tinha dois pequenos animados em concordar, o pai deles estava com o sorriso ainda maior e olhava bem no fundo dos meus olhos. – E a mamãe tem os olhos mais lindos de todo o universo. Apesar de não serem verdes.

Eu não queria continuar com ele. Se Edward pensava que poderia começar um jogo de sedução simples e isso bastaria, ele estava enganado. Eu era bem crescida agora, já tinha visto muito da vida e não acreditava nesse tipo de conto de fadas. Certas coisas a gente nunca esquece.

Como forma de fugir, comecei a abraçar e fazer cócegas em Charlie e perguntei às crianças o que elas gostariam de fazer.

- Então meus amores, o que vocês querem fazer hoje?

- A zente pode escolê? Qualquer coisa? – Thony já pulava no sofá.

Charlie correu até ele e os dois combinaram alguma coisa.

- Queremos ver um filme mamãe! Eu queria assistir The avengers, mas eu sei que o Thony é pequenininho.. Então podemos ver Madagascar. Ou algum outro que você tem aqui.

Sorri para Charlie, já bancando o irmão maior. Meu Deus, quanta coisa eu perdi. Olhei pra Edward pra ver o que ele achava, mas ele estava tão feliz e concentrado naquele momento, que sequer notou. Saí gritando que iria fazer pipoca e chocolate quente para todos e Edward se levantou para me ajudar.

Quando voltamos à sala, Charlie já estava colocando o DVD e eu tinha um pequenino de 3 anos, louco, no meio da sala, dançando e cantando "Eu me remesso muto, eu me remesso muto! Vem mamã! Vem papá!". Nós rimos. Ele era mesmo uma figura.

Resolvemos assistir sentados no chão da sala e ficamos Edward, Thony, Charlie e eu em frente à TV. É claro que eu não estava prestando a atenção no filme, Edward muito menos. Eu sei porque eu sentia quando ele olhava pra mim. E isso estava acontecendo com frequência.

Estávamos rindo de uma cena em particular, quando eu escutei um barulho na porta. Era Jacob. Merda. Ele não precisava chegar e ver uma cena de família de comercial de margarina, certo? Vi em seus olhos que ele não estava nada feliz, mas antes que eu pudesse acabar de me levantar, Thony saiu correndo.

- Tio Jake! Tio Jake! Você voltou! Thony ficou com saudade! – Eu achava fofo como os dois interagiram. Mas naquele momento, aquela demonstração de afeto só serviu pra uma coisa: colocar um sorriso arrogante no rosto de Jake e uma carranca no de Edward. É claro que meu namorado se aproveitaria disso.

- E aí garotão! Eu também senti sua falta! Mas o Tio Jake vai ficar aqui um tempão com você. – Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia isso, com Thony em seu colo, ele veio pra perto de mim me dando um beijo mais longo que o necessário. A questão não era Edward. Mas meus filhos. Eu não dava esse tipo de espetáculo ao Anthony e muito menos queria fazer isso com Charlie, que sofreu muito e ainda estava confuso com a nossa situação.

- Oi amor, senti sua falta. – O afastei o mais rápido que pude e respondi com um curto e seco "Oi, Jake". Ele não ficou feliz, mas eu imagino que isso tenha agradado Edward. Me lembrei então que eu deveria apresenta-los, mas fui interrompida pelo furacão Thony.

- Tio Jake, meu papá não tem mais o colação duente! Agola a gente pode bincá e ele pode vir ver eu.. E eu tenho um rimão! É o Chali, ali. Mamã disse que a zente palece com o papá. O papá é bunito, eu sou bunito como ele Tio Jake? – Me controlei pra não rir. Ok, esse não era o momento adequado, mas de repente, o jogo tinha virado. Jake estava respirando pesado, eu podia ver pelas suas narinas se movimentando. Edward, por sua vez, já estava de pé dando seu sorriso brilhante.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Jacob. Tenho certeza que teremos muito tempo para nos conhecer, já que Bella e o MEU filho – Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago para o Jake eu sabia daquilo. Os dois agindo como se estivessem em guerra começava a me irritar – não tiveram muito tempo para falar de você.

- Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, infelizmente não posso. – Edward recuou um pouco, mas eu sabia que aquilo estava só começando.

Antes que eu pudesse colocar um fim àquela palhaçada, vi que Charlie tinha os olhos confusos e estava triste. Ele se virou pra mim e perguntou:

- Mamãe, quem é ele?

- Oh, olá rapazinho. Eu sou o futuro marido da sua mãe. – Eu queria matar Jake. Quem ele pensava que era pra envolver meu filho naquilo? Eu já não tinha falado que estava retomando o contato com Charlie e que as mudanças na minha relação com Edward já tinham sido difíceis o suficiente? E futuro marido? Futuro marido minha bunda. Se eu tivesse que continuar a lidar com aquele tipo de atitude, eu preferia desistir dos homens!

- Ele é o meu namorado, meu amor. – Me apressei em explicar enquanto fazia uma carranca pra Jake. Ele não ficou feliz, já que agora eu tinha Charlie no meio, Edward do lado e um Thony muito preocupado veio ver porque o irmão tinha começado a chorar.

- Mas e o papai mamãe? Você disse que não ia mais embora! Você disse que ia ser tudo igual!

Meu coração estava quebrado e eu agradecia a Jacob por isso. Eu estava realmente nervosa. Como ele foi capaz? Abracei Charlie, Thony segurava sua mão e Edward se limitava a lançar olhares mortais para Jacob.

- A mamãe e o papai são amigos agora, Charlie. Mas nós sempre estaremos juntos pra ajudar vocês. Não está sendo legal ver o filme hoje? Não é como antigamente?

Não adiantava. Charlie estava muito triste. Fiz meu pedido de desculpas sussurrado a Edward, e tentei consolar meu garotinho..

- Não fica tiste Chali.. A mamãe vai fica tiste.

- Papai, nós podemos ir pra casa agora?

Eu estava com o coração partido. Não precisava ser daquele jeito.

Edward apenas balançou os ombros e pegou Charlie no colo. Ele abaixou, deu um beijo em Thony e prometeu que nos veríamos no dia seguinte.

Charlie mal me deu um beijo de despedida e eles se foram.

Assim que eu me virei, eu já não era mais a mesma Bella. Poderiam fazer qualquer coisa comigo, mas de forma alguma poderiam magoar os meus filhos.

- Thony, vá brincar no seu quarto um pouco... Daqui a pouco a mamãe vai falar com você.

Como em um passe de mágica, meu filho percebeu que o ambiente não estava dos melhores, pegou um brinquedo e saiu correndo.

Jake me olhou arrogante e depois baixou a cabeça. Eu sabia que ele estava culpado, ele era uma boa pessoa. Mas eu não poderia deixar passar isso.

- Bella, eu... Me desculpa, eu só..

- Olha aqui Jake, eu não quero transformar isso numa briga. Mas eu quero deixar bem clara uma coisa pra você. Ninguém magoa os meus filhos. Eu jáa tinha falado com você a respeito de como Charlie se sentia e você diz aquilo na frente dele? Se você quer se sentir ameaçado, me desculpe, mas o problema é seu. Eu não te dei motivo nenhum para desconfianças, ou para que você inicie uma guerra com Edward. E ouça bem, nunca mais magoe um filho meu dessa forma, ainda que o alvo seja outro. Eu quero realmente dizer isso.

- Como você queria que eu reagisse, Bella? Eu chego aqui e você está na porra de uma cena de comercial de margarina, rindo com o cara que mais te faz mal nesse mundo, abraçadinhos com os filhos, melhor, abraçados com Thony, que deveria ser meu.

- EU SEMPRE DEIXEI AS COISAS CLARAS PRA VOCÊ. Já disse em uma de nossas discussões, mas os meus filhos vem em primeiro lugar. Não tinha nada acontecendo, estávamos vendo um filme com os meninos e, eu sinto em te informar, essa cena vai ser muito comum a partir de agora.

- Então quer dizer que você assume? Você assume que você quer ter essa relação com ele?

- Que relação Jacob? Você é louco. Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça, Edward é o pai dos meus filhos. Quando você me pediu pra registrar Thony eu deixei isso claro. Então sim, essa relação em que ele pode entrar na minha casa e nós dois podemos conviver pacificamente pelo BEM DE DUAS CRIANÇAS, sim eu quero ter, você vai precisar lidar com isso se quiser ficar comigo. Nada aconteceu, nada vai acontecer, mas eu preciso ser capaz de ficar no mesmo cômodo que Edward se eu quiser que isso funcione.

- Você ainda é apaixonada por ele, Bella. O jeito que você olha pra ele dá pra perceber. Você quer que eu fique no meio disso? Você vai escolher ele a mim, que sempre estive ao seu lado?

- Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Chantagem? Jake, deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Você existindo ou não, eu e Edward acabamos. Entenda isso. Sério que cada vez que eu tocar no nome dele, ou que ele estiver presente, vai ser isso? Vai ser uma briga? Eu não consigo lidar com isso e eu não quero que meus filhos vivam em um ambiente desarmonioso, ME CULPE POR ISSO PORRA!

- Isso tudo é porque eu disse que eu sou seu futuro marido? Que mal há nisso?

- Que mal há nisso? Me poupe! Que eu me lembre, e eu tenho a memória muito boa, você não me pediu em casamente, menos ainda eu aceitei. Você sabe que é muito importante pra mim, mas nós nunca sequer tocamos nesse assunto. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe é a bagunça que é a minha vida, sabe que eu não estou pronta sequer pra dividir a casa com você! Eu esperava no mínimo um pedido sincero de desculpas. Você magoou propositalmente uma criança de 7 anos, Jake. Pra que? Pra competir com Edward? Não me pressione. Eu não vou fazer o que você quer apenas porque você está se sentindo ameaçado. NÃO VOU. E eu não vou te avisar novamente. Pense bem nas palavras que você vai usar ao redor do MEU FILHO. Ele é a maior vítima nisso tudo.

Eu estava realmente chateada. Não esperava aquela atitude de Jacob. E ele sequer sentia por ter magoado Charlie, isso era o pior. O que eu estava fazendo de errado para que ele se sentisse assim? Eu não era apaixonada por ele, nunca fui, mas ele sempre soube disso. Nós, inclusive, começamos a namorar num momento em que eu estava frágil demais e nem podia pensar direito. Eu não me arrependia, mas se aquela era a atitude dele, eu começava a me arrepender. Fui atingida no meio dos meus pensamentos por uma risada debochada de Jake.

- Você fala com tanto orgulho MEU FILHO. Esse garoto sequer é seu. Você só era assim com ele porque ele é filho de Edward.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu já tinha dado um tapa no rosto de Jake. Estava culpada, mas não me arrependia. Ninguém nunca ia questionar minha relação com Charlie e como eu era A MÃE DELE. Nunca. Se era isso que Jake pensava, ele podia ir embora, eu não me importava.

- NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO. – Eu dei ênfase na frase, mas falei com a maior calma que eu possuía. – Você, dentre todas as pessoas, sabe o quanto eu sofri longe dele. Mas se você prefere usar isso como argumento para achar que está certo e justificar o seu ciúme, você pode ir embora da minha casa.

- Bella, me desculpe amor. Mas esse cara me tira do sério. Eu não quis realmente dizer isso, você sabe não é? Eu senti tanto a sua falta, eu só queria ter chegado aqui e matado as saudades. – Ele começou a me beijar e foi aprofundando o beijo. Era comum que eu cedesse muitas vezes, apenas porque eu me sentia culpada por não amá-lo como ele merecia. Mas dessa vez não. Ele falou algo muito sério e ele precisava entender isso.

- Não Jake, agora não.

- Agora não? O cara está na sua vida há dois dias e você já não me quer! Eu estou indo embora, não precisa me mandar. – Ele foi pegando suas coisas enquanto eu tentava argumentar que ele estava fora de si – Aproveito pra dizer que eu estarei fora a trabalho por um mês. Vim a Seattle somente porque eu queria te dar apoio amanhã, mas pelo que eu vi, você já não tem mais nenhum problema com os Cullen.

- Jake, você está exagerando e...

- Aproveite pra pensar Bella. Porque eu também cansei de esperar por você. A cada ano é uma nova desculpa e, adivinha? Não vou esperar mais. Quando eu voltar, se for pra continuarmos juntos, eu quero dar início aos planos que eu tenho pra nós, de constituir uma família, morarmos juntos, termos filhos e todas essas coisas. Isso em curto prazo. Eu quero uma resposta direta quando eu voltar Bella, eu também não aguento mais isso. Nós nos falamos por Skype, como sempre, mas agora eu preciso de um tempo longe de tudo. E você também.

Ele deu um beijo em minha testa e se foi. Eu estava chocada. Eu não queria isso. Não queria magoar Jake. Mas eu também não estava preparada pra iniciar uma vida com ele. Eu estava começando a resolver os meus problemas. Eu precisava desse tempo pra mim. Deus, eu estava errada quando quis defender o meu filho? Só não queria que ninguém sofresse, só isso.

O que quer que fosse, agora eu precisava focar na adaptação deles a essa nova vida com pai e mãe e precisava pensar na conversa que tive com Jacob também. Mas por hora, eu só conseguia me lembrar do maldito almoço de domingo, onde eu não teria Jake para me apoiar.

Merda.

**Gente do céu, o que foi isso? E esse Jake egoísta, pode isso produção? Agora sabemos que ele já pressionou Bella pra iniciar o namoro e começou a pressão de novo.. O que isso vai fazer com a relação dos dois? Fiquem calmas que ainda tem muito Jake fofo, muita Bella decidida e muito Edward amargando. Com 3 reviews, amanhã tem o capítulo do almoçoo! Está super bonitinho.. Se tiver mais que 3, penso com carinho e talvez poste hoje de madrugada.**

**Beijinhos ****


	15. Chapter 15

**Oioi amores. **

**Poucas reviews, o que aconteceu? Me abandonaram?**

**Eu queria que vocês ficassem mais tranquilos. Edward não está tendo um tempo fácil. Jake ter saído nesse momento não foi para facilitar as coisas entre o Edward e a Bella, mas sim para que ela tomasse um choque e sentisse a falta dele. Vejam bem, estou construindo uma história em que ela fica confusa entre os dois, um amor que a magoou e outro que sempre esteve com ela, mas pelo qual ela não é apaixonada. Essa briga vai ajudar Bella a enxergar as coisas com outra perspectiva e entender que ela precisa do Jake na vida dela. Eu preciso que o Jake seja importante de verdade, não um substituto de Edward. Pra que isso aconteça, ele não pode ser um cara bonzinho que fica esperando a Bella dizer " Amém". Ele precisa se impor e a história só ficaria completa se ela reconhecesse que ela o ama também. Portanto, paciência amores. Estou calculando uns 25 capítulos para essa história, talvez um pouco mais, mas não sei, porque já planejei escrever um epílogo e alguns extras. Não podemos esquecer que James ainda está nessa história e precisamos encerrar isso também, certo? Não me abandonem, por favor! (olhos piscando)**

**No capítulo de hoje vamos ter o almoço com os Cullen, teremos momentos fofos, momentos tristes.. Está um pouquinho longo, mas foi necessário. Como eu disse, não gosto de dividir um dia por exemplo em vários capítulos apenas pra criar suspense. Eu quero que vocês leiam, se envolvam e que se divirtam junto comigo!**

**Teremos um momento Edward fofo também, não me matem! Mas gente, pra que a briga fique boa, eu preciso começar a mostrar o lado bom, divertido e apaixonante do edward né? Já pensou, a Bella só decide ficar com ele do nada e vocês ainda estão com ódio por tudo que ele fez a ela? Eu preciso que vocês comecem a gostar dele aos poucos. Hahahahaha**

**Não se esqueçam que eu tento colocar isso perto da vida real, da mesma forma que não temos uma mocinha boba, que cai nas graças do Edward e faz tudo o que os Cullen querem, afinal, a vida real não é assim, temos um Jake e um Edward humanos, assim como nós, logo, eles vão errar e acertar, é a vida!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando. A opinião de vocês é importante pra mi que me motiva a publicar minha historinha boba por aqui.. :)**

**Obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Beijos**

O que podia começar sendo um ótimo final de semana, começou terrivelmente. Com Jake saindo, ainda tentei falar com ele ao telefone, mas ele não me atendia. Era tão difícil assim pra ele entender que eu o queria, não Edward? Achei melhor esperar a poeira baixar, no dia seguinte eu falaria com ele nós ficaríamos bem. Eu tinha que ficar bem com ele.

O domingo começou com um garotinho de 3 anos de idade pulando em minha cama, pois era hora de ir ver o papai. Depois de muito pensar durante a noite e não dormir nada, achei que eu deveria ter uma conversa com Thony e Charlie, e eu já começaria com o pequenino.

- Bom dia, filhote! A mamãe quer te explicar umas coisas, pode ser?

- Pode mamã, mas vai sê rápido? Eu tenho que toma banhinho e comê e tudo, hoje é dia de ir na vovó! Você pometeu mamã! Que holas a zente vai?

- Ei ei, calma mocinho. Nós vamos na casa da vovó Esme hoje sim, mas antes a mamãe precisa te perguntar uma coisa. – Como ter uma conversa daquela com um bebê? Bom, eu precisava tentar. Você sabe que a mamãe já namorou o papai, certo?

- Humm, o que é namolar? É como você a amiga especial do tio Jake?

- Isso mesmo meu amor, como a amiga especial.

- Entendi. Mas agola você só é a amiga especial do Tio Jake?

- Isso... Mas você entende que a mamãe e o papai são amigos, certo? E que nós sempre vamos estar aqui para ajudar vocês em tudo!

- Anham. E o Tio Jake também né mamã. Thony góta dele.

Eu ri. Meu filho era tão doce, tão puro. E aquela aceitação com Jake só me fazia ter mais certeza que eu precisava relevar nossa briga anterior. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, eu não queria, nem iria ficar sem ele quando voltasse. Mas precisávamos chegar a um termo agradável para os dois. Eu nunca fiz nada de importante pra Jake e essa era a hora de fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu precisava respeitar os meus limites também.

- Eu sei amor, a mamãe também gosta do Tio Jake. Só queria saber se você entende que a mamãe é a amiga especial do Tio e amiga somente do papai.

- Humm.. tipo que você dá beizus no Tio Jake, mas não dá no papai?

- Isso meu amor, beijos só no tio Jake.

- Tudo bem, mamã. Mas Thony pode ganhar beizus de todo mundo?

Eu ri. Ele realmente não se importava. Ah, se a conversa com Charlie fosse ser assim tão fácil! Mas não era hora de preocupar. Eu sabia que nada disso ia ser fácil. Mas tudo ia dar certo, alguma hora tinha que dar.

Arrumei Thony, me arrumei e seguimos para a casa dos Cullen. Eu não conhecia a nova propriedade, mas eu sabia que Rosalie e Emmett, Jasper e Alice, cada casal, tinham suas casas nas proximidades. Edward e Charlie moravam com Esme e Carlisle.

Não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa quando entramos no condomínio. Era de alto luxo, as casas eram lindas e, obviamente, a dos Cullen era a mais linda de todas.

Toquei campainha e Esme veio feliz nos receber. Todos estavam na sala, inclusive Edward e Charlie. Enquanto Thony correu para abraçar Edward, Charlie veio timidamente até mim e eu dei um oi de longe a todos.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a perguntar sobre Jake.

- Seu namorado não vinha com você, Bella? Estávamos todos ansiosos para conhece-lo.

Eu fiquei tensa, mas tentei agir naturalmente. Eu não queria que Edward tirasse conclusões precipitadas e todos da família começassem a nos jogar em cima um do outro.

- Ele não pôde vir Carlisle, infelizmente. Jake precisou viajar a trabalho e só volta mês que vem.

Vi que Charlie sorria de canto, resolvi repreendê-lo de forma leve na frente de todos. Assim o que eu dissesse valeria para todo mundo.

- Nada desse sorrisinho mocinho. Jacob é um cara muito legal e você vai ter a oportunidade de conhece-lo quando ele voltar. A propósito, nós dois precisamos conversar ok?

Ninguém tinha um sorriso no rosto. Por que eles tinham que ser tão difíceis? Ninguém podia ficar feliz com a minha felicidade? Esme logo captou o clima que já tinha começado estranho e tratou de nos distrair.

- Vocês podem fazer isso depois, vamos todos pra piscina? Mas antes, Edward, apresente Anthony a todos, sim?

- Claro, mãe. Pessoal, esse é o Thony, MEU filho. – Eu vi que ele tinha orgulho em dizer aquilo e eu fiquei feliz. Era tudo que eu queria desde o início. – Thony, a sua vovó você já conhece. Aquele é seu avô Carlisle, seus tios Jasper e Emmett e suas tias Alice e Rosalie. Dê um oi a todos.

- Oi. – Ele disse isso e escondeu o rostinho no pescoço de Edward, atitude que levou a um "own" coletivo na sala. Ele era mesmo encantador.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Emmett já tinha pegado o pequeno no colo, Jasper estava com Charlie e eles faziam uma corrida em direção à área externa. Edward esperou que eu passasse e seguiu logo atrás de mim.

Os meninos entraram na piscina e ficamos eu, Rose e Alice sentadas conversando na mesa. Alice estava pedindo dicas do que esperar da gravidez a partir de agora.

- Então Bella, você está noiva? É verdade?

Nesse momento, vi que Edward estava vindo atrás dele e, bom, eu não estava noiva. Eu queria Jake, mas não queria esse tipo de compromisso agora. Mas não custava tentar dar um pouco de dor a ele.

- Ainda não Alice, mas acredito que estarei em breve. Jacob foi e é um grande companheiro pra mim. Ele esteve ao meu lado durante a parte mais difícil da minha vida e nunca desistiu. Não vejo porque não aceitar o pedido oficial, quando ele vier.

Edward ficou estático no lugar que ele estava, mas eu não olhei pra ele. Rosalie bufou e Alice fez sua cara típica de menina mimada, demonstrando que começaria a dar palpites onde não deveria.

- Mas Bella, ele fez o que qualquer amigo faria. E quanto ao amor? Você se casaria sem amor?

Percebi Edward ainda mais interessado na conversa e a baixinha já estava ansiosa pela conversa. Rose apenas me dava um olhar arrogante, como me desafiando a dizer a verdade. E eu diria.

- Alice, nem todo amigo faria o que ele fez. Eu tive pessoas que eu considerava como irmãs e me deixaram no momento em que eu mais precisava. Quanto ao amor... Eu amo Jake – Edward não ficou para ouvir o restante da conversa. Bom, não era problema meu. – Eu não tenho uma paixão adolescente por ele, mas ele me faz bem, ele me faz feliz e eu o amo de verdade. Ele é leal e é uma pessoa com quem eu posso contar em qualquer situação. Qualquer mulher seria sortuda em tê-lo como marido e, talvez, eu serei a sortuda.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Já no meu caso, pude perceber que tudo o que eu disse de Jake era verdade. Foi preciso que eu me sentisse provocada para que percebesse isso. Me deu saudade de nós dois. Da forma como passávamos os nossos domingos precisos, em Seattle ou La Push, quando eu estava em Forks. Eu ligaria para ele assim que eu chegasse em casa.

- Bella, não se preocupe, não vamos interferir em sua vida. Mas por favor, não continue jogando em nossa cara o que nós fizemos. Ao mesmo tempo em que merecemos cada palavra má que você dirigir a nós, estamos tentando reconstruir uma relação aqui. Se pra você não faz diferença, pelos meninos pelo menos. Vamos tentar ter a melhor relação possível. – Rose disse isso com certa mágoa e eu tinha que reconhecer, ela estava certa. Eu poderia nunca voltar a ser a irmã delas, mas, pelos meus filhos, eu devia deixar toda aquela história pra trás.

- Me desculpe Rose. Eu não disse isso com a intenção de magoar vocês. Só queria que vocês respeitassem minha escolha. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Vocês são as tias dos meus filhos e eu quero realmente que as coisas deem certo entre nós.

Com um sorriso, selamos a paz. Estava sendo realmente um dia agradável. Carlisle tinha ido para a piscina e Thony tinha crise de risos enquanto Emmett fingia que o estava afogando. Esme preparou uma comida deliciosa e nós estávamos animadas falando sobre a gravidez de Alice. Edward, bom, Edward tinha sumido.

Estava chegando a hora de ir embora e eu ainda precisava falar com Charlie a sós, com a ajuda de Edward é claro. Saí para procura-lo e o encontrei no escritório, perdido, olhando alguma coisa no computador. Assim que eu ele percebeu que eu estava entrando, ele apagou a tela e me deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Oi. Eu estou te incomodando?

- Nunca Isabella. Eu estava ocupado com algo do trabalho, eu peço desculpas. O que eu posso fazer por você?

Essa parte era difícil. Eu sabia que ele estava triste, tinha medo de que não me ajudasse, mas eu precisava tentar.

- Bom, eu estou precisando da sua ajuda. Eu preciso falar com Charlie. Sobre Jake e eu.

Ele respirou fundo. Tinha tudo que ser tão difícil?

- É claro Bella. Você vai realmente se casar com Jacob?

- Humm.. Bem... Eu não sei. Eu estou com ele há algum tempo agora, mas ele sabe que eu estou em um momento de ajustes e não estou preparada pra isso. Não sei porque ele disse aquilo ontem, especialmente com Charlie ao lado, mas nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso. De qualquer forma, eu conversei com ele e expliquei que precisamos ser cuidados ao redor dele, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu só queria... Bem, eu queria explicar a nossa situação ao Charlie, quero que ele saiba que nós dois sempre estaremos com ele, não importa quem esteja ao nosso lado. De certa maneira, eu já o preparo para conhecer Jake e conviver com ele, afinal, nós estamos juntos e acredito que com o passar do tempo as coisas fiquem ainda mais.. bom.. sérias.

- Oh, é claro. Não se preocupe, ele só está um pouco confuso, mas eu já conversei com ele um pouco ontem, ele está melhor. Eu vou chama-lo. Fique aqui.

Agradeci e me sentei. A curiosidade falou mais alto e fui ligar a tela do computador, ver o que Edward estava olhando. Não sei qual era o meu problema, mas fiquei curiosa com isso. Quando abri, me deparei com uma foto que ele tinha tirado hoje mesmo, mas eu sequer havia percebido. Eu estava com Thony no colo e dando um "beijo de esquimó" em Charlie. Estávamos sorrindo e só de olhar me deixou feliz. Ouvi passos e desliguei rápido o computador, não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava bisbilhotando.

- Oi mamãe. O papai me falou que você queria conversar comigo... – Charlie tinha a cabeça baixa e olhava para os pés

- Eu quero, meu amor. Eu queria falar com você sobre Jacob.

- Eu não quero saber nada desse idiota!

- Charlie, peça desculpas à sua mãe. A. – Fiquei surpresa. Edward realmente estava fazendo um bom trabalho colocando sua antipatia por Jake de lado.

- Eu não gosto dele, e se for pra ela casar com ele eu não gosto dela também.

Eu comecei a chorar. Por que era tão difícil pra mim ser feliz? Eu precisava da aprovação de Charlie, eu sabia que levaria tempo e eu teria que ser paciente, mas ainda assim, aquela rejeição me magoava.

- Charlie Arthur Swan Cullen. Peça desculpas à sua mãe imediatamente! Eu não vou admitir esse tipo de comportamento, rapazinho. Você está de castigo pelo resto da semana!

Charlie começou a chorar e eu quase pedi a Edward que aquilo era desnecessário, deveríamos deixa-lo tranquilo. Mas ele estava certo. Por mais que doesse ver meu pequeno Charlie chorar, ele precisava ser educado.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Posso ir agora?

Mesmo com a atitude petulante dele, eu decidi tomar a frente e começar a minha conversa.

- Não pequeno, você não pode. Eu preciso conversar com você e você irá me ouvir. Eu sou sua mãe e o mínimo que espero de você é respeito. – Minha voz estava trêmula, eu nunca tinha falado assim antes e, como eu disse, doía, mas era necessário. – Eu queria falar com você sobre Jake. – Olhei para Edward e ele apenas acenou, me dando apoio para que eu continuasse. – Você sabe como eu era feliz quando éramos só eu, você e seu pai. Infelizmente, a vida é difícil para nós muitas vezes. Eu e sei pai terminamos, eu fiquei muito tempo afastada de você, mas não foi porque eu escolhi assim, seu pai já te explicou isso, certo? – Edward e ele acenaram ao mesmo tempo. – Pois bem. Durante essa fase difícil, a mamãe reencontrou Jacob que era um amigo de infância dela. Ele me ajudou muito, me ajudou a cuidar do seu irmão e ele é uma pessoa importante pra mim. Eu quero viver a minha vida e ter a minha felicidade, mas eu também quero que você seja feliz. O fato de eu não namorar o seu pai, não significa que eu vou ficar longe de você meu bem. – Eu não consegui controlar as lágrimas e comecei a chorar. Edward sequer olhava pra mim. Aquilo tudo devia ser doloroso pra ele também. – Você viu que seu pai te chamou pelo nome completo, incluindo Swan? – Charlie deu um pequeno sorriso e limpou algumas lágrimas. – Bem, agora você vai ter o meu nome na sua certidão de nascimento, assim como Thony tem. Eu sempre vou ser a sua mãe meu amor.

Eu peguei Charlie no colo e ele não parava de chorar. Vi que ele queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas esperei que ele se acalmasse um pouco, enquanto eu fazia carinho em suas costas.

- Mas mamãe, eu não gosto dele. Ele não é o meu pai? Por que você tem que casar com ele?

- Charlie, eu não vou me casar com Jacob. – Ok, talvez eu tenha sido incisiva demais, mesmo Edward parecia um pouco mais animado com essa afirmação. – Pelo menos não agora. Eu quero cuidar de você e do seu irmão, quero matar toda a saudade que eu sinto e eu tenho ainda muitas coisas pra cuidar. Mas pode ser que isso aconteça um dia Charlie, e eu não quero você triste.

Ele agora estava raivoso. Ele pulou do meu colo e apontou o dedinho pra mim.

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO. POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE NAMORAR O PAPAI? VOCÊ NEM DISSE QUE AMA ESSE JACOB, TIA ALICE ME DISSE QUE AS PESSOAS NAMORAM E CASAM QUANDO AMAM AS OUTRAS. EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELE SEJA MEU PAI! E EU NÃO QUERO QUE ELE MORE COM VOCÊ NA SUA CASA E VOCÊ NEM POSSA ME VER MAIS! ELE NÃO GOSTA DE MIM!

- OK CHARLIE, AGORA CHEGA! Eu não quero mais gritos ouviu bem?

- MAS POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DEFENDENDO ELA? EU VI VOCÊ FALANDO COM A VOVÓ QUE AINDA AMAVA A MAMÃE E QUERIA FICAR COM ELA PRA SEMPRE! VOCÊ TAMBÉM É UM MENTIROSO.

Aquilo, definitivamente, era constrangedor. Mas Edward conseguiria controlar a situação melhor do que eu, eu confiaria nele para aquilo. Até porque eu não tinha mais condições de falar.

- Eu ainda amo a sua mãe Charlie e tenho certeza que ela me ama. – Ele olhou pra mim. O que? Ele queria uma confissão dessas? Eu não ia dizer isso. Mas era bom saber que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por mim. – Ela me deu Thony, ela é sua mãe. Eu não poderia deixar de amá-la. Da mesma forma ela se sente em relação a mim, eu dei vocês a ela. O que aconteceu? Eu estava um pouco.. Chateada? – Nós sempre vamos estar com você meu filho. O papai pode ter dito algumas coisas para a vovó Esme, mas isso são questões de adultos e você não tem que imaginar coisas a partir do que você escuta atrás das portas. Seria ótimo se nós todos estivéssemos juntos? Seria a melhor coisa do mundo! – Eu chorava ainda mais com tudo isso. – Mas o papai foi um idiota com a mamãe. – Olhei em pânico para Edward, eu não queria que ele soubesse da nossa história ainda tão novinho. – Ele precisa saber Bella. O papai foi um idiota. Se não fosse por mim, sua mãe nunca teria ido embora. E eu preciso te pedir desculpas por isso filho. – Charlie estava agora sentado no colo dele e chorava copiosamente. – Você precisa entender que a sua mãe tem o direito a viver a vida dela com outra pessoa, mesmo que isso nos deixe um pouco triste. Tenho certeza que o Jacob é muito legal e vai tratar você super bem. Thony gosta muito dele, por que você não pode gostar?

Eu estava emocionada com as palavras de Edward. Ele reconheceu para o próprio filho o que fez, e quando eu não estava conseguindo lidar com ele, ele conseguiu brilhantemente, mesmo que isso envolvesse defender e falar bem de Jacob.

Eu tomei coragem me sentei ao lado dos dois enquanto segurava a mão de Thony.

- E nós sempre vamos estar aqui pra você, filho. Podemos assistir filmes juntos, ir passear. Eu e seu pai não somos mais namorados, mas nós somos amigos. Nós estamos juntos pra sempre porque você e o Anthony existem. Eu só quero que você entenda que algumas vezes o Jake vai estar conosco também, e eu não queria você triste com isso. – Edward respirou fundo. Eu sei o quanto isso custava a ele, mas ele estava fazendo o melhor para o nosso filho. Saber que nós dois estaríamos ligados para sempre, deu também uma certa alegria a ele.

- Você não vai embora com o Jacob? Não vai ter outro filho e me esquecer porque precisa cuidar dele?

- Nunca, meu amor! Você é o meu primeiro bebê, eu nunca vou ficar longe de você de novo. Mesmo que eu tivesse outro filho você continuaria ocupando um lugar especial em meu coração, você é o meu primeiro. – Olhei para Edward e segurei sua mão com força. Ele se assustou, mas retribuiu ao toque. – Você é o nosso primeiro. Eu e seu pai sempre estaremos aqui pra você, não importa o que aconteça. Eu te amo! Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu te amo também, mamãe. Me desculpe. – Ele enrolou os bracinhos em mim e me apertou muito forte.

- Está tudo bem meu amor. Qualquer problema, converse conosco e nós vamos resolver juntos. Eu, você e o seu pai. Por favor, só não fique triste ou com raiva.

- Ok.. Mas.. Mamãe, eu ainda estou de castigo? – Eu tive vontade de rir e quando vi Edward engasgando, sabia que ele estava com o mesmo problema que eu.

- Sim, você está. Gritar, principalmente com os pais, não é legal. Mas hoje você pode brincar lá fora porque seu irmão e seus tios estão aqui. Mas a partir de amanhã, nada de videogame, televisão, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ele saiu cabisbaixo, mas eu sabia que ele estava satisfeito com o nosso arranjo. Nem percebi, mas ainda estava de mãos dadas com Edward. Devo ter corado 20 tons de vermelho e larguei rapidamente.

- Muito obrigada Edward, eu não teria conseguido sem você. Isso foi realmente muito importante pra mim.

Ele me olhou profundamente e fez um carinho leve em meu rosto.

- Não tem o que agradecer. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Isabella. Nós formamos um bom time não?

- Sim, nós formamos. – Sorri pra ele e resolvi encerrar aquela conversa antes que ele fosse longe demais. – Muito obrigada, eu preciso ir agora. Está ficando tarde e Thony já deve estar cansado. Você pode ligar pra ele durante a semana, ou podemos nos revezar para pegá-los na escola, te mando um e-mail para programarmos.

- Obrigado a você, Bella. E eu gostaria muito disso. Só vou acabar umas coisas aqui e já vou me despedir de vocês.

Quando eu estava saindo, Edward me chamou e eu me virei.

- Bella! – Com um olhar muito sério ele completou. – Eu realmente amo você, e se você me quisesse, estaríamos nos casando nesse minuto.

Dei as costas e continuei andando. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

Thony chorou muito para ir embora. Uma das partes chatas daquela visita. Mas acredito que ele já estava irritado com o cansaço. Todos o mimaram muito, deram beijos e ficamos de combinar uma saída para que eles pudessem ficar mais tempo juntos.

Dirigi tranquilamente e como eu imaginava, Thony chegou dormindo. Troquei sua roupa e o coloquei pra dormir. Naquele momento, eu não tirava Jake da minha cabeça e eu precisava falar com ele.

Liguei, mas o telefone foi direto para a secretária eletrônica. Como eu sabia que ele estava ouvindo, resolvi deixar um recado.

- Jake, sou eu. Eu preciso te dizer algo importante, atenda, por favor.

Estava prestes a desligar, quando ouvi um click e a voz dele.

- Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim Jake, aconteceu. Eu preciso de você aqui. Volte pra casa, Jacob Black. Eu te amo...

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, palmas pra essa Bella! Vocês não acharam que o Jake ia simplesmente sumir né? Resta saber como ele vai reagir a essa ligação. A Bella está amadurecendo mais, dando mais importância às coisas realmente importante e sendo menos manipulável. MOstrem seu apoio a ela e a essa humilde autora que vos escreve enviando várias reviews! ;)**

**Beijinho**

**P.s: 3 reviews e eu posto o capítulo 16.**

**P.s2: Estou sem beta, relevem meus erros, pleaaase! Hhahaha**


End file.
